We Make our Own Choices
by CrazyLake42
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash..(mm pairings)
1. Messy Room

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: I was sitting here, when this popped into my head. Ok... I wasn't just sitting here, I was attempting to work on my five page report for geography... Maybe I should do that instead... nah... Well, I hope you like it and if you read First Date... I should update that soon... ::sigh:: Well, I'm gonna shut up and get on with the story... Oh... before I leave... I bowled a 199 on saturday (12-13-03)... I'm on a league and that is the highest girl's score thingie!!!!!!! I'm really happy!!!!! Proud of me?????????????   
  
"ALIENS ARE ATTACKING WAK..." the alarm clock blared causing Dil Pickles to fall off his bed.  
  
He slowly got to his feet, mumbling something about rabit aliens, and sitting on his bed.  
  
'Dang this place is a mess,' he thought looking around his room.  
  
Clothes were scattered carlessy on the floor, if he even had one. Soda cans, empty or half empty, sat atop the dusty desk or dresser. Plates, with or without food, laid on the floor and night stand. His homework currently resting on the floor, along side his text books.  
  
'No way in heck, is Mark going to see this,' he thought smiling.  
  
Mark movd into the neighborhood, about a year ago. Dil and him were instant friends. They grew closer over the years which resulted in their current relationship. They have been together for about three months, secertly. If people knew the two would be hated, discrimated against, judged, outcasted, and so much more.   
  
Dil got up from his sitting postion on the bed and walked over to his closet. He grabbed his black Dickies and a black shirt that read, 'Knowledge is power, power corrupts. Study and you'll be evil, I want to be evil, but who needs to study?'[1]. He walked to the bathroom, in serious need of a shower.   
  
He came out of the bathroom twenty-eight minutes later, but whose counting, wearing the outfit he picked out. Tommy rushed by him into the bathroom, without a second glance. Dil sighed at this, it seems Tommy had been ignoring him a lot more lately.  
  
'Guess I can't blame him, the band is doing good,' Dil thought walking back into his room.  
  
"I gotta clean this place us as soon as I get home," he said to himself, looking around again trying to find his Vans.  
  
"DIL!!!!!" his mom yelled from downstairs. "Breakfast!!!!"  
  
"Coming!" He instantly responsed slipping on his shoes.  
  
He grabbed his backpack and rushed downstairs, skipping the last two. He trudged into the kitchen and settled in one of the chairs. Tommy came down moments later.  
  
Tommy had on red Dickies, a black fishnet on under his black shirt that read, 'I'm not weird, I'm gifted.' He also had on black boots and his pants were currently being 'held' up by a studded belt. He hair was long and down and still semi-wet from his shower.  
  
"Little brother, do you have anymore gel?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have two bottles, want one?" Dil replied distracted.  
  
"Yeah thanks, what's up? You seem distracted," he asked, concern showing in his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking," came his reply.  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Shut up you fruit."  
  
"I'm not a fruit, I'm a apple."  
  
"Are you mocking me again?"  
  
"No, little brother, I would never mock you."  
  
"Suck you!" Dil said laughing. 'It's been a long time since we did that."  
  
"Did you just say that?" Tommy said with a fake gasp before lanching himself at Dil.  
  
The two play fought for awhile before Stu came in and telling the two boys they had five minutes to finsh getting ready. Needless to say the boys got up and rushed upstairs to do their hair. Coming out later supporting libery spikes, each.  
  
"You took my hair style again," Tommy complained grinning.  
  
"We go through this every freaking morning, You stole my hair style," came the smart remark from Dil.The two walked down the stairs and outside to wait for Chuckie to pick them up. Tommy and Dil both had their license, but didn't feel like driving. Plus it was Chuckie's week to drive them to school. Chuckie walked out a few moments later calling the two over. Kimi sat up front by Chuckie, in the sit behind them Tommy, and Lil sat, and in the third row Phil, Dil and Mark.[2] The ride was mostly quiet, except for the radio blaring. Simple Plan was currently playing and the five kids singing, Dil and Mark were sitting in silence, hoping they would arrive soon.  
  
Finally after what seemed like three years, they arrived at school, in which only took twenty minutes. Dil and Mark said bye to the others and went off to a quiet place to spend some time together. That quiet place happen to be under the stairs, where no one dares to enter. Well ok, it was the place were the pot heads hung out so no one really wanted to be there, just in case the pot heads were caught. Dil and Mark knew that it would be empty in the morning, because that people who usually hung out there were either still sleeping or off with a dealer.  
  
"God, I missed you," Mark told Dil grabbing his hand.  
  
"It's only been a day," He replied smiling.  
  
"Well, it feels like it's been longer than that," came Mark's reply.  
  
"Are you still coming over after school?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"What time will you be over?"  
  
"How about 4:25!"  
  
"Yeah, that gives me twenty minutes to clean my room, which really needs it," He told him smirking then pulling him into a hug.  
  
They two stayed like that until the bell rung, and the two slowly let each other go. They walked to their first period which was English. The rest of the day went by slowly, to slowly for Dil who practically ran out of his last period class when the bell rung. He arrived at the car first and stood there waiting for the others. Mark was the second to arrive at the car and they stood there waiting, trying hard not to touch each other. The others got to the car about three minutes later, confused why Dil and Mark were glaring at them.  
  
"What's up with the glares?" Kimi asked.  
  
"You guys take forever," they whined.  
  
"No you guys just rush things," Chuckie told them.  
  
The two glared at him and climbed into the car sitting in the back. This time Mark was in the middle and Tommy sat by Mark. Kimi and Lil in front, and Chuckie and Phil in the way front. As soon as Chuckie arrived at home did Dil rush inside and up his stairs. He cleaned him room in ten minutes flat. Still worried that it wasn't clean he went around picking up anthing. He dusted his dresser, and nightstands, then wiped them down. Finally satified with his work he turned and walked downstairs. He looked over at his brother, who was supporting a amused grin.  
  
"What?" he asked confushed.  
  
"You just rushed out of the car and cleaned your room, would this happen to have anything to do with a certain someone coming over?" Tommy asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know you can't hide anything from me Dil, I know all about you and Mark. You like him don't you?" Tommy asked grinning.  
  
"We are friends, and I'm not gay."  
  
"Little bro, I know you well enough. You can't lie to me, plus when you do lie you tap your foot," he said pointing to Dil's tapping foot.  
  
"Mark and I are not going out, I'm not gay," came a worried reply. 'Shit, he knows. He can't know, no one can. I tap my foot when I lie?'  
  
"Don't worry D, I won't tell mom or dad... Or anyone for that case, just admit it."  
  
"Fine, you promise you won't tell, T? I mean I trust you," came Dil's pleading reply.  
  
"Yes Dil, I promise," He reasurred.  
  
"We've been going out for three months... How did you find out?"   
  
"I saw you two this morning. I needed to talk to you and followed you. I was worried... you seemed really out of it this morning and I wanted to know why," Tommy explained.  
  
"Are you mad? I mean I should have told you."  
  
"I understand why you didn't tell me. I mean this is big, but little bro don't worry I'd still love you... even if you were a space alien from Uranus!" [3]  
  
"Thanks, T. Your acceptance means a lot from me. Mark should be here soon, do I look ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The door bell rings and Dil freezes in place, suddently nervous.  
  
"Do you want me to answer it?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Please, tell him I'm up in my room and act like you don't know!" Dil tells him running up to his room and picking up a bit more.  
  
Moments later Mark enters dressed in black Dickies and a black fitted shirt. His hair spiked up and his lip ring was an ring instead of a stud.  
  
"You changed didn't you?" Dil asked.  
  
"Just for you, let's 'study'."   
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
The two guys sat on Dil's bed with books surrounding them. They weren't really paying any attention to the books instead they were glazing deeply into each others eyes. Their faces became closer and closer, they could feel each other's hot breath on their faces. The space closed and lips met in light kisses. Which soon turned more passionate, tongues battling for entrance to the others mouth. Their kiss lasted until breath was needed and the two broke away panting.  
  
"Wow," Dil breathed.  
  
"That was amazing, god it sounds like this is our first kiss," Mark laughed.  
  
"Our first kiss was way better."  
  
"You sound like such a girl."  
  
"That was below the belt."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Of course, if you do one thing."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Kiss me again."  
  
They kissed again, but this time it was shorted because of a banging on the door. Dil got up from his place on the bed and opened it. Tommy stood there smiling, noticing Dil's red, swollen lips.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Dil. Mom and dad say it's time for dinner," Tommy tells him smirking.  
  
"Shut up! Do they know Mark is here?"  
  
"Sure do, Hey Mark... Did you two have fun?"  
  
"Go away. Tell them we will be down soon."  
  
"Dil... don't do anything... to bad." Tommy told him closing the door and walking downstairs to deliver Dil's message.  
  
"What was that about?" Mark asked as Dil sat by him.  
  
"He knows, he found out this morning... Are you mad?" Dil asked grabbing his hand and rubbing small circles on it with his thumb.  
  
"No, is it cool with him?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go eat, maybe mom and dad will let you sleep over," He told him pulling him off the bed and into a hug.  
  
"Maybe, I doubt they will, when they find out about us."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Mark and Dil held hands walking down the stairs and letting go before entering the kitchen. The smell of food washed over the two. In front of them stood fried chicken, rice and ketchup. The two of them walked over to the table and began to dig into the food. They finshed up and excused themselves before heading back up to Dil's room for some peace and quiet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] That was corny I admit it... I saw a quote like that somewhere... I don't remember though... Of course one of my friends could have said it... I don't know  
  
[2] He drives a van... with three rows of chairs...  
  
[3] Get it Uranus... muhahahahahahaha ::grin:: Do I scare you?  
  
A/N: Do you like? Sorry bout spelling errors... I suck at spelling and I don't have spell check on this comp... stupid thing... Tell me what you think... I'll love you forever if you do... and I did warn you about the slash... I was gonna make this a one shot fic but I don't feel like typing everything in one chapter... The way I see it... more chapters more reviews! ::grin:: Ok... is it me or do I sound a bit snuck up? First reviewer gets a stuffed animal!!!! In fact I recieved on today... It's a red stuffed bear and I named it 'Benji's Spagetti' Don't ask why... and most people were surprised when I was hugging it today... Do you think it is because I wear full black, and have a blank expression... Maybe they see me as emotionless... Which is an awesome Good Charlotte song!! ::grin:: Well tell me what you think!!!! I'll love you forever and a day... And as I said before... if you read 'First Date' next chapter will be up... soon ::sigh:: I need ideas for that story... Help me out? PLEASE??? Well bye Oh by the way... I was a bit nervous bout posting this... please tell me if you want more or not! If you don't like say it and if you do say it... I'll update this depending on the response of it... If I get one person saying they don't like it and a few saying they do... then i'll continue... if you don't like please be nice in saying it though... 


	2. Sleepover and an important decision

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: Hey!!! I am going to continue for as long as I can!!! ::grin:: Guess what I have done!! I have written out the final chapter... I had an awesome idea for it and I knew I was going to forget it if I didn't write it! So I should actually finsh this story... I hope... ::sigh:: Well on with the story...  
  
"Dil!!" Tommy yelled from the other room.  
  
"Yes?" He yelled back.  
  
"Come here, real quick," was a yelled replied.  
  
"Ok coming. I'll be back, don't leave ok?" Dil joked.  
  
He got up off the bed and walked slowly to the door. Turning around to see Mark staring at him, his biology book resting in his lap. Dil turned and walked down to Tommy's room. Staring at the dark black carpent, and sighing at the softness of it, he made it to his older brother's room.  
  
"You rang, oh great one," Dil said sarcasticly.  
  
"Mom and dad said Mark can spend the night. Dil, if I hear anything, anything at all tonight, I will kill you!" he said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Tommy! We aren't even that far yet!" Dil exclaimed smiling.  
  
"You better go get his stuff with him."  
  
"You are right, thanks Tommy. We'll hang out later on tonight with you, or do you have band practice?"  
  
"Dil, if we had band pratice than you would have to come. You are after all the bassist."  
  
"I thought you guys were replacing me with Lil!"  
  
"Joke, little bro, it was a joke."  
  
"Riight, I'm gonna go now. Bye T." Dil told him before exiting the room.  
  
He sighed as he entered his room and walked over to his bed. He sat down next to Mark who was currently engrossed in the biology book.  
  
"You can stay tonight, let's go get your self," Dil told him.  
  
"But Dil!!!" Mark whined. "I'm reading right now, can't we go later?"  
  
"No, mom and dad want us to go now," Dil mocked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two got up off the bed and exited the room. Dil, currently, leading Mark through the house and out the door. The cold air hit the two boys hard, considering the fact that they didn't have a jacket on and it was currently late summer, early fall. They walked in silence, slightly grasping hands. It seemed that no one was outside today.  
  
The two arrived at Mark's house, it was at the end of the street. The house was painted a dark blue, it was just painted. The lawn was still green and the leaves on the trees starting to turn colors. The air around the place as nice and warm, it felt welcoming. They walked up the path and into the house.  
  
The inside of the house was different however. It was clean, to clean for a normal family. The chairs covered in plastic and the house smelled of alcohol. It give off a cold, not welcoming vibe. It was completely different from the one Dil got from outside. Mark's house has always been like this, that is why he usually went over to the Pickle's house.  
  
They trudge upstairs and into Mark's room. It was nice and clean, the bed was perfectly made, not a wrinkle in the blanket. His books were currently in a book case and in order from when they were published. No soda can, or plate of food was present in the room. No clothes were on the floor, not even a dirty sock. The posters on his wall were completly straight.  
  
"Wow, it's clean for once," Dil commented.  
  
"Yeah, mother is having guest tonight," came Mark's reply as he packed his bag.  
  
He stuffed in an outfit for the next day and a few cds. He got his favorite blanket from the closet and put it in the bag. He got a pillow from his bed and carried it. Mark finshed packing and left the house. Mark walked out, without even saying bye to his parents. They walked in silence back to the Pickles' house.  
  
"Mom! We are back!" Dil called walking up the stairs with Mark closely behind him.  
  
"Ok," came her reply.  
  
Dil and Mark, walked back into his room and settled on the bed, after locking the door. They threw the books off and laid down. Mark was holding Dil from behind and drifting off into dreamland. Dil laying there thinking about nothing and enjoying the warmth he was recieving.  
  
"You aren't sleeping are you?" Dil asked noticing how Mark's breathing was becoming deeper and peaceful.  
  
"Huh? No, not me!"  
  
Dil turned so the he was facing Mark and looked into his eyes. The space once again grew smaller and smaller. Lips, once again, met in soft kisses, that soon turned more urgent and passionate. Pretty soon, both boys were making out. Hands roaming everywhere, touching skin. Mark pulled back, knowing that if this continued he may not be able to stop.  
  
"That was nice," Dil remarked nuzzling his head into the other guys chest and sighing contently.  
  
"I must agree, Dil, when will we tell people about us?" Mark asked.  
  
"Soon, how bout this weekend!" Dil exclaimed.  
  
"That sounds good, but how do you think they will react?"   
  
"We have been friends for all of our lives. I'm seriously hope they accept us. If they don't then they can bend over and take it up the ass!" he told him grinning.  
  
"Heh, I hope so too, but we are in this together right?"  
  
"Yes, now let's get some more studing done," Dil told him getting up and getting the books off the floor.  
  
A/N: What did you think? Did this chapter really suck... I thought it did... Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next chapter out tomorrow or something.... maybe after bowling! Wish me luck... Maybe tomorrow I'll actually break 200!! Well I'm gonna leave and as always thanks for reviews.... Review for me? Make me happy!!!! Oh and thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX: You get a stuffed animal... You were the first reviewer... And are you sure that it is my story that you want on your website? I would be honored to have you put it up! ::grin:: I feel loved now!!!!!  
  
Witchytara25: Thanks for the review, it made me smile! ::smile:: You get a cookie!  
  
SilverMunky 10: I agree with you!!! GOOD CHARLOTTE KICKS ASS!!!!! You get a cookie!!!!  
  
Junior: Thanks for the review... I really didn't mean to make the two stereotypical... It's just the way that I picture the two... but then again... my mind is kinda messed up... But yeah... you get a cookie!  
  
A/N2: Ok... I'm gonna go now!!! Review my fic and tell me what you think!!! ::grin:: I hope you like it!!! Oh yeah... you now I honestly forgot that I added Simple Plan in the story... oops! ::grin:: But yeah! I love you!!!!!!!!!! First reviewer for this chapter gets a sock!!!! ::Grin:: or not... ::sad face:: 


	3. Today's the day

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: I am Lakie hear me snore!!!! Sorry, I didn't update Saturday... I got distracted... First I went bowling (I did really bad...) then I went with my sis to buy food for a party. I played Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2 with my bro, then took a nap and last but not least, I called one of my friends from Vegas... I wanna go back to Vegas... ::frown:: Well... I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the typing/writing.  
  
It was 11 before the guys finally called it a night. They fell asleep in each others arms. Dil using Mark's chest as a pillow, and Mark wrapping a protective arm around Dil's waist. If someone decided to walk in on the two, they couldn't help but sigh at the sight.  
  
The next morning Tommy unlocked the door and woke the two up.   
  
"Get up you two, you are so lucky!" He exclaimed to them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," His brother replied glaring. "You're too cheerful in the morning, freak."  
  
"Coffee little bro, coffee solves all problems!" He said grinning and bouncing out of the room.  
  
"Warmness!" Dil exclaim burrowing deeper into the blankets.  
  
"DIL IF YOU ARE SLEEPING WHEN I COME BACK IN THERE... I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" Tommy exclaimed from the bathroom.  
  
Dil mumbled something that sounded a lot like, 'I hope the flying cows get him.'  
  
"Come on, love, let's get up. We don't want Tommy going all evil on us," Mark told him, making no effort to move.  
  
"You get up first," Dil mumbled into his chest.  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You," Mark tells him pushing hims off the bed.  
  
Dil glared up at him and pulled him off the bed.  
  
"Oof," He said as the other guy fell on him.  
  
"Heh, it's your fault."  
  
"You started it, now get off me."  
  
Mark got up and sat on the bed, helping Dil get to his feet.  
  
"Today is Saturday right?"  
  
"No, it's Friday, we have that Biology test today."  
  
"You're lying right?"  
  
"Yes, it's Saturday."  
  
"What I thought," Dil told him standing and pulling him up. "Let's go see Tommy."  
  
They walk over to Tommy's room and walk into it. Tommy was sitting on his bed pulling a sock on. His room wasn't as messy as Dil's had been. Magzines were scattered on the floor, soda cans and plates were sitting atop the computer desk and dresser. Clothes were piled in the corner. His books were scattered throughout the room. Ok so maybe it was just as bad as Dil's room.   
  
"Tommy, what are we doing today?" Dil asked.  
  
"I don't know... why?" came the curious reply.  
  
"I... I was thinking about telling the others about Mark and me."  
  
"Good for you, bro. Hopefully they are cool about it."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Dil replied.  
  
"Do you guys have band practice today?" Mark asked.  
  
"Probably, you're coming to it right? You aren't going to leave Dil there alone to tell the others, are you?"  
  
"Of course, I'll be there," he replied.  
  
"Tommy, why the heck did you wake us up so early?" Dil asked.  
  
"Trapt tickets are on sell today, duh!" he responsed.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll go get ready," he said excitedly.  
  
"Hurry, we have to meet the others soon," Tommy yelled to the two as they ran out of the room.  
  
Dil went to shower first and came out wearing black pants and a red shirt, that read "Chaos, Panic, and Disorder, my work here is done." Mark went in next and came back out in full black, and had black eyeliner and black eyeshadow. The two boys put on their socks and shoes. Dil had his Vans and Mark had his boots. Tommy was watching tv, waiting for the two.  
  
"What's on, T?" Dil asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Music videos, Hilary Duff was just on. Did you know if the light is off, than it isn't on?" Tommy asked laughing.[2]  
  
"Really?" his brother replied laughing, and Mark watching amused.  
  
"Let's go... wait hold that thought," Tommy said before noticing AFI's 'Silver and Cold' just came on.  
  
"Is that the new one?"  
  
"Yeah, have you guys seen it yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Have you seen it, T?"  
  
"No, now shut up and let me watch."  
  
"That rocked!" Dil exclaimed when the song was over.  
  
"Hells yeah," Tommy and Mark exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Ok, lets go," he said getting up and walking to the front door, Dil and Mark following.  
  
The three guys walked out into the cooling weather and over to Chuckie's house. The knocked a few times, before a tall girl with baggy black pants and a red T-shirt answered the door.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted smiling. "Come on in, the others aren't here yet."  
  
"Thanks Kimi," they told her.  
  
The three guys walked into the house and over to the living room, where Chuckie was sitting. They all sat down on the chairs and floor. Kimi followed moments later.  
  
"Hey, what are you watching?"   
  
"Fuse, Loaded is on," Chuckie told them not looking up from the TV.  
  
Chuckie had on baggy faded blue jeans, and a plain black shirt. His glasses replaced with contacts and his braces removed. His red hair spiked in all sorts of directions.  
  
"Linkin Park is on today, sweet!" Mark exclaimed grinning.  
  
They sat there watching before two teenagers walked into the room. One was wearing tight blue jeans and a pink shirt, with sleeves that flared out. Her hair was down and fell to her shoulders. The other was wearing full black, mirroring Mark.  
  
"Hey guys," they greeted.  
  
"Hey, let's go," Phil and Lil told them.  
  
The teenagers all piled into the van and drove to the ticket selling booth. They were currently listening to Hoobastank. Dil and Mark were once again in the back seat with Phil. Kimi and Lil in front of them and Tommy and Chuckie in the way front. The ride was full of laughter and jokes.  
  
"Who brought the money?" Lil asked.  
  
"I have it!" Kimi told them.  
  
They finally arrived at the ticket booth and got in line. The line wasn't really long, considering the fact that Trapt was just an underground band.[2] They got their tickets and headed out to the mall for lunch at the food court. The arrived there and went straight to the food court. They ordered their food and sat down.  
  
"We'll be back," Dil told them.  
  
"Ok," they replied.  
  
Dil and Mark practically ran to the bathroom to practice what they were going say.   
  
"Today is the day," Dil told Mark.  
  
"Yep," he replied.  
  
"What happens if they don't accept it?"  
  
"It's their problem then, plus you still have Tommy."  
  
"That's true, but the others mean a lot to me too."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I havn't known them that long, but they mean a lot to me too."  
  
"What do you think we should say?"  
  
"How about, 'Hey guys, I'm gay and Mark and I have been going out for the last three months?'"  
  
"That works, come on before they come looking for us," he suggested before lightly kissing Mark.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered grabbing Dil's hand and leading him out of the bathroom.  
  
Both happy that they were finally going to come out to their friends. The only thing they were worried about was how they would react to such news, but what they didn't know was someone overheard them.   
  
A/N: Did you like? I thought it was ok... Next chapter Dil and Mark is going to tell the others about their relationship... how should they react, should they be evil and not understanding? Should they be understanding? Or should it be half and half and if that is the case, who should be the understanding people and who should be the evil people? I need answers! It's your choice! ::grin:: Well yeah... Oh and as you can see, I like a lot of different kinds of music test... All the bands in this story I seriously love! Except for Hilary Duff, she scares me...  
  
[1] I thought it would be funny to add Hilary Duff in the story... I don't like the singer... but I have a warped sense of humor and I thought it was funny. So please don't yell at me for adding that... ::puppy dog eyes::  
  
[2] I didn't want the band to be that big, because than they probably wouldn't have been able to get tickets. So I decided that they should be an underground band, don't worry they will become famous.  
  
Review thanks:  
  
Benji's Riot Gurl: That rocks! I wish I could see them live... Good Charlotte and Simple Plan are two of the greatest bands... but than there's Trapt, Disturbed, Blink 182, *NSYNC... just kidding.... lol. Well anyways you get a sock for being the first reviewer for this chapter... you could always just take a cookie instead... Thanks for the review! ::grin::  
  
Pinkie: You get a sock!! Did you want a clean one or a dirty one? lol Thanks for the review! ::grin::  
  
Junior: I agree about the 'punk' becoming a style these days... The line "...they can take it up the ass!" was from a friend. I would tell you the whole story... but I doubt you want to hear it. Well thanks for the review and you get a cookie! ::grin::  
  
A/N2: Reviews make me all warm inside!!! Ok that sounded really really wrong... dang me and my nasty mind... ::sigh:: Well just review and make me happy!!! Tell me what should happen when the two tell them!!! ::grin:: Oh and once again, sorry bout any spelling errors... I still don't have a comp with spell check... ::sigh:: Oh... and your choice... do you want shorter chapters updated often or longer chapters... like this one... but you will have to wait alittle longer for them? Tell me what you want! ::grin:: 


	4. Coming out

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: I admit, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I couldn't figure out how the others should react. I got some ideas from the story "Gone" by Witchytara25. You people have to read that story... it seriously rocks! Uhh... I also got help from my friend Jeff, (we were discussing the reaction). Thanks Jeff! ::grin::   
  
Dil and Mark walked back to the table and sat down. Each one lost in thoughts, and worries on how the others would react. Dil didn't know if he can stand losing friends, and Mark didn't know if he could stand being the cause of his boyfriend losing his friends. The others noticed the distracted look on each of their faces, but decided not to say anything. They would tell them after all right?  
  
They finshed up their lunch and decided to hit the music shop. Dil and Tommy went off alone, leaving the gang behind them. They needed time to talk and discuss what was going to happen. Plus Dil needed to know that Tommy supported him, and wasn't going to run off with the others. That is if they didn't accept him and Mark, though he knew they would.  
  
"Tommy, I'm scared," Dil told him in a small voice.  
  
"Don't worry, bro. I'm sure they will accept it, I know I did," he brother tried to reassure, concern shining in his eyes.  
  
"I hope so, T. I don't know what I would do if I lost my friends. I know I wouldn't leave Mark, but what if they decide that I'm not good enough. What if they decide that I'm just a sick freak. Tommy what if they don't want to hang around me anymore. Worst of all, T what if they stop hanging out with you because of me?" Dil asked close to tears.  
  
"If they decide that you are a freak and they stop hanging out with me, then it's their problem. Dil, I'm not going to abandon you because of what they think. You are my brother, nothing is going to change that. NOTHING!" Tommy told him.  
  
"I hope so, T. I don't think I can stand the thought of you losing friends because of me. T, we have been through a lot together and I don't want to ruin it. I don't want to lose friends," he stated as his voice started to crack.  
  
"Don't worry little bro, you have me, and you have Mark," Tommy told him pulling him into a hug. "Plus if they have a problem with it, then they just lost one of the best friends anyone could ever have."  
  
"Thanks, T, let's go home," he said pulling away and smiling at his brother.  
  
"Yeah, let me just buy this cd," Tommy replied.  
  
The two walked over to the others and paid for the stuff they wanted. They exited the store and out into the main area of the mall. They walked the through the huge place and out to the parking lot. The car was located toward the back, so typically there was complaining happening.  
  
"When is band practice?" Dil asked.  
  
"We can meet ten minutes after we get home," Chuckie replied.  
  
The car ride contained jokes and Switchfoot blasting through the speakers.[1] Dil and Mark looked at each other, worry clearing shining in their eyes. They somehow knew what the other was thinking because they just nodded at each other. No one seemed to see them, except Kimi who was currently sitting in the back with them.   
  
She looked at each of them and her mind got to thinking. 'Hmm... they disappear together, they hang out all the time. They are close... maybe to close.' she thought. 'Could they be? I doubt it. You're looking to far into this.' she concluded looking out the window.  
  
They arrived on their street about five minutes later. Happily they got out of the car and each went their seperate ways. Tommy, Mark, and Dil all walked up the path that lead to the Pickles' household. Dil and Mark both worried about the upcoming event and Tommy concerned about the two, even scared for them. They entered the house, relieved that their parents weren't home.  
  
"Alright you two, don't worry about the others," Tommy told them.  
  
"T, I don't want you to lose friends if they don't understand," Dil said in a whiny voice.  
  
"If they can't accept you Dil, than they aren't good friends. Don't worry bro, I'm with you to the end; nothing is going to break us apart," he reassured. 'I hope this will help ease the stress of telling.' Tommy thought to himself.  
  
"Tommy, thank you for being so calm about this, Dil is lucky to have a brother as good as you," Mark told him.  
  
"Thanks Mark, I'm happy that he is with you and not some jerk."  
  
Dil got up and hugged his brother, happy that he had him. Happy, that someone actually understood, and didn't judge him. Happy, that the person whom he cared for the most didn't betray him. He was just happy that Tommy was his brother.  
  
Mark stood and hugged both of them. Happy that someone understood. Happy that he was accepted. Happy that Tommy was there for him too, and just happy that Dil and Tommy were still close.  
  
The three broke the hug alittle while later. They had to be at Phil and Lil's house in five minutes. The two were scared, nervous, worried, excited, really just a bunch of feelings. Tommy was just as bad, scared that his brother and his brother's boyfriend were going to be outcasted, hated, discrimated against, or worst of all, hurt. He wasn't sure if Dil could take that kind of emotional pain.  
  
They walked slowly to the house, stopping every once in awhile to look at each other. To shot reassuring glances and nods. They finally arrived after three minutes. The others greeted them and they all sat around. The two guys decided to tell the others about them after practice was over, so that they could actually play, if things turned for the worst. The practice lasted about two hours and by the time it was over Dil and Mark were almost green.  
  
Dil looked over at Mark, and Mark looked at Dil, and they nodded. They slowly moved next to each other and looked at the others. Dil spoke up.  
  
"Guys, there is something I need to tell you," Dil said shyly.  
  
They turned and looked at him, and fell silent noticing the serious look on his face.  
  
"What's up man? Why so serious?" Phil asked.  
  
"Well you see the thing it that uhh...," Dil told them.  
  
"Come on Dil, tell us. We are friends, you can tell us anything," Chuckie urged him.  
  
"Wellyouseeguysi'mgayandMarkandIaregoingout!" he said in one breathe.  
  
"What was that?" Lil asked. "You were mumbling."  
  
"What he said was, 'Well you see guys I'm gay and going out with Mark.'" Mark told them looking down.  
  
An akward silence fell over the room. Each of the kids looked at each others, with confused looks on their faces. Phil than started to laugh, and the others joined in.  
  
"That's... funny... awesome... joke!" Phil said in between breaths.  
  
"It's true," Tommy told them standing next to his brother.  
  
"WHAT???? HOW? WHEN? WHERE?" they all choked out.  
  
"It's true guys, Mark and I have been going out for three months," he told them in a little voice.  
  
"You're not serious," Phil said then added."You're really a little fag?"  
  
"Come on don't be like this," Dil told him, tears shining in his eyes.  
  
"Dil, you are gay... You are fucking gay. I hate you! God I hate you so fucking much!" Lil told him standing. "Get out of my house NOW!!!"  
  
"P...please don't be like this," he pleaded tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!" Phil yelled.  
  
Dil looked over at Chuckie and noticed the angry look on his face. He turned to Kimi, surprised to see understanding in her eyes. Tommy stood next to Dil, with an angry look. Tommy looked straight at Phil and Lil.  
  
"You guys, calm down," he said.  
  
"CALM DOWN TOMMY???? CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE BROTHER IS GAY, HE LIKES THE SAME SEX! AND YOU WANT US TO CALM DOWN?" Phil shouted.  
  
"Yeah, Tommy, your brother is just a little fag," Chuckie told him, getting over the shock.  
  
"Chuckie, you too?" Tommy asked in shocked.  
  
"Yes, and to think I actually let him stay over," Chuckie said.  
  
Dil looked at his 'friends' and ran out of the house, Mark following. Tommy turned toward his friends and glared. He to left the house in search of his brother, Kimi got up to follow.  
  
"Where are you going Kimi?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"With Tommy and Dil and Mark," she said in a tone that left no arguements.  
  
Chuckie and the others looked at her as she left the house. She ran toward the Pickles' house. She entered slowly and made her way up to Dil's room. She could hear faint sobbing coming from the room and pushed open the door.  
  
There sitting on the bed was Dil, Tommy, and Mark attempting to comfort him. Kimi walked toward them with caution, not sure what was going to happen.  
  
"Kimi, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked surprised that she actually came.  
  
"I knew," she said. "Well, I had a feeling that they were together."  
  
"It's doesn't bother you?" Dil asked looking up with watery blood shot eyes.  
  
"No, it doesn't, we have been friends for to long to let this come between us. Give the others time to get over it," she replied gently.  
  
She sat on the bed behind him and rubbed small circles on his back. Something that her mother did, when she was down in the blues. Tommy and Mark watched amazed and happy that Kimi had understood. That Kimi didn't throw the friendship out because of it.   
  
"Thanks," Mark told her.  
  
"For what?" she replied confused.  
  
"For understanding," he replied.  
  
Dil looked up at her and smiled, a real smile. She smiled back, happy that she had made the right choice. Happy that she understood. Happy that she didn't leave him because of something as stupid as love. Most of all she was happy because she didn't let the others influnce her to make the wrong choice.  
  
A/N: What did you think? I thought it was ok... I didn't really like the ending... I hope you enjoyed it... Did I make the characters seem believable?   
  
[1] I like to add a lot of music in my stories... ::sigh:: Plus I got the cd yesterday...  
  
  
  
Review Thanks:   
  
fanfic-reader01: I feel special now! Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list thingie! It brightened my day! ::grin:: Here's your update!!!! Thanks for the review you get a Christmas cookie!  
  
Benji's Riot Gurl: That rocks... I want to get the Rancid cd... but I have to save my money, a guitar ain't going to buy itself you know? lol My dog got me an AFI doll for christmas... I love my doggy!! ::Grin:: I used to like NSYNC too... ::shudder:: I was young and hopeless... Which is an awesome Good Charlotte song! Well thanks for the review, you get a Christmas cookie shaped like Benji!  
  
Corinthales: Actually yes the calling someone in Vegas was referring to you! It's your fault that I didn't get it posted sooner... how does that make you feel? Thanks for helping me with this chapter! You can have a sock!   
  
Witchytara25: Thanks for the review! You're story helped me... It rocked!!! I'm not sure if what I wrote was believable... but I thought it was... tell me what you think? Thanks! You get a Christmas cookie!!!  
  
A/N: Yo!!! Ok... The next chapter will be up soon I promise... I also have a feeling this is a story I'm actually going to complete! ::grin:: I have the whole plot thingie worked out and all this stuff! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always reviews are wanted! If you send me one I will love you forever and a day... Well I'm gonna go back to the Christmas Party that my 'rents are hosting... Fun... a lot of people who are like 20 years older than me and their stuck up kids. Well bye and MERRY CHRISTMAS.... if you don't do Christmas HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE AN AWESOME NEW YEAR... if I get lazy and don't update until after it... ::sigh, and waves::  
  
CrazyLake 42 


	5. Guys, I think we made a big mistake

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: Uhh... For once I don't know what to go on about. Oh... I have a question for the people who read this! When I complete... well If I complete this how would you like a story saying how Mark and Dil got together? If you want one, or feel you can put up with me writing another story tell Lakie! (That would be me) Well I guess I will get on with the story...  
  
The four teens sat on the bed for awhile, in a comfortable silence. Each one happy that they were together and that nothing could break them apart. Dil looked up at Mark, and smiled. Tommy and Kimi seeing this decided to leave the room and talk. They walked to Tommy's room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Tommy," Kimi asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied looking at her sitting on his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way my brother acted. I'm sorry that I didn't stand up for Dil today," she told him looking ashamed.  
  
"Look, don't be sorry, you are here now. You left the others behind so you can be here with Dil," he said.  
  
"I know, I'll give them a few days to get over it. If they don't, I will talk to each one," she told him smiling.  
  
"Thanks Kimi, I'll talk to them too. If they can't accept it, then we weren't really friends right?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I guess, but know that I will never ditch you, Dil, or Mark. I mean we are only the best of friends right?" Kimi asked smiling.  
  
"Thanks Kim, you may want to tell Dil that though. He might need some reassuring after what happened today," he told her taking her hand in his.  
  
She looked up at Tommy, who smiled in return. She felt the squeeze of his hand and smile.  
  
'He is holding my hand!' she screamed in her mind.   
  
Dil and Mark walked over to Tommy's room to see what the two were up to. They were also feeling bad because they felt like they kicked them out or something. When they opened the door they were surprise to see Tommy and Kimi holding hands.  
  
"I don't belive it," Dil said smiling.  
  
"Aww, that's so cute, are you guys going out yet?" Mark asked grinning.  
  
"No," Kimi said confused.  
  
'I'm gonna kill you Dil,' Tommy thought glaring at his brother.  
  
"Come on T, just ask her out already!" Dil exclaimed grinning at the glare he was receiving.  
  
"Yeah Tommy," Mark told him grinning.  
  
Kimi looked between the them, smiling inside. She looked up at Tommy who was blushing, his face looked like a cherry.   
  
"Kimi, will you go out with me?" Tommy asked as the other two guys cheered.  
  
"Yes," Kimi replied grinning.  
  
"Finally, he has only liked you since 9th grade," Dil said smiling.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Tommy exclaimed chasing his brother out of the room.  
  
"Mark, what did you do to him?" Kimi asked, seeing how he seemed to be all cheery again.  
  
"We talked, plus you two being happy cheered him up," Mark replied smiling. 'Atleast he still has one friend.'  
  
"Come on let's help Dil before Tommy kills him," she told him walking out of the room.  
  
They walked downstairs were they heard laughing. Tommy and Dil were currently play fighting on the floor. Tommy pinning Dil down, and tickling him senseless. As soon as the other two saw this, did they bust out laughing. Tommy and Dil stopped, looked at each other and attacked the others.  
  
"TOMMY STOP!!!" Kimi exclaimed.  
  
The four kids played around for awhile, happy that they had each other. Kimi and Mark left when Tommy and Dil's parents home. The rest of the night went by well. Dil was still a little upset about losing his friends and Tommy still mad at how they reacted. He was also happy that him and Kimi were finally going out.  
  
They were currently in Tommy's room playing video games, which was Mario Cart and listening to KoRn.[1]   
  
"You are gonna lose little brother!" Tommy exclaimed as he pulled in front of his brother.  
  
"No way bro, the princess is so much better then the mushroom dude!" he replied attempting to pass.  
  
Tommy threw his head back and started to laugh like a maniac. Dil looked over and gave him a weird look before saying:  
  
"That was really special!"  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
"Tommy! Dil!" Dede yelled from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
The two teens looked at each other and jumped up from their sitting postions. They raced to the door and tried to get out at the same time. They got stuck in the door glaring at each other. Finally Dil backed out and pushed his brother out of the door, grinning.  
  
"Shit head," he told him running down the stairs yelling. "FOOD!!!!"  
  
Dil shook his head and followed just as excitedly. Except he didn't run down the stairs yelling 'food.'  
  
"So boys how was band practice?" Stu asked them, not aware of what happened.  
  
"It was fun, dad! We are working on a new song," Dil told them with a smile, that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be so cool!" Tommy said.  
  
The rest of the dinner was spent in mostly a comfortable silence. Tommy and Dil finshed their food and excused themselves. They rushed upstairs to finsh their video game and talk.  
  
"Muhahaha, you will lose!" Tommy exclaimed grinning like a mad scientist.  
  
"Tommy?" his brother called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"STOP THE MADNESS!!!!!" he exclaimed grinning.[2]  
  
"Now that was special."  
  
"So, after the game want to work on the song?"  
  
"Sure, I know we will have some ideas tonight!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Hey you knocked me off the platform thingie you fruit!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a fruit, I'm an apple!"  
  
"Stop mocking me!"  
  
"What? I would never mock you oh great one."  
  
"Suck you!"  
  
"You just did not go there, little brother. You know I'm the stronger one!"   
  
"Bring it!"  
  
"No, you might hurt me!"  
  
The two started to chuckle. Which turned into laughter, which resulted in them falling off the bed. Only to cause more laughter and their parents to rush upstairs to see what happened.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Dede asked, smiling at them.  
  
"Yeah... mom..." they replied between laughs.  
  
"Ok then, we'll be downstairs," Stu told them.  
  
"Haha! I win," Tommy exclaimed when their parents left.  
  
"What?! You cheated!" Dil yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, ok whatever! Let's work on the song."  
  
"Ok, let's see, my poems are in my room."  
  
"Alright," he told Dil as he left the room.  
  
Dil walked to his room and got out his journal. He flipped through the pages and found the poem he had written today. He walked back to his brothers room, journal in hand.  
  
"Alright let's do this!" Dil exclaimed as he entered.  
  
"Let's see what we have here to work with." Tommy told him taking the journal.  
  
They worked on the song for while and finally called it a night at 12. Dil headed back to bed. He laid down in his bed after closing and locking his door.  
  
'Heh, my bed smells like Mark.' he thought grinning and drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next day wasn't as bad as Saturday. Mark and Kimi both came over to hang out. It was a fun day for the four of them. They decided to go to a movie and get lunch. At the movie they ran into their 'friends' who glared at them. Dil looked down, ashamed. Mark grabbed his hand for a second and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tommy and Kimi both gave him a reassuring glance and headed into the movie.   
  
"Heh, that rocked!" Kimi exclaimed as they walked to the car.  
  
They climbed in and drove off to the mall to get some food. They got out of the car and walked slowly to the food court in the mall. They ordered their food and settled down to eat. Their lunch got called short when they noticed the others walk in. Tommy seeing the look on Dil's face decided that they would just bring the food home and eat there.  
  
"Thanks Tommy," Dil whispered as they left.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
They got home and settled in the living room. Tommy put another movie on and were happily eating and talking. Soon enough it was time for them all to go. Dil and Tommy walked each one to their houses and said bye.  
  
"Tommy, what's going to happen tomorrow?"  
  
"We are going to go to school and act normal. If the others start anything with you tell me," he replied with an evil grin.  
  
"What are you planning?"   
  
"Nothing," came an innocent reply.  
  
"Riiiight," his brother replied.  
  
Tommy and Dil both went to bed early that night. Both were tired from the fight, and what had happen today. The next morning was normal, the two of them rushing to get ready. Dil took the shower first, coming out wearing full black and leaving his hair down. Tommy went in next and came out wearing black Dickies and a red shirt. His hair in liberty spikes.  
  
"No spikes?" Tommy asked as they headed downstairs to get some food.  
  
"I don't feel like doing them today," he replied.  
  
"You look tired," his brother told him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night. I'm scared, about today you know? What if they told everyone?" Dil asked staring at the table.  
  
"Don't worry," Tommy told him, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"Ok, T. Let's go!" Dil said walking out of the house into the cool morning air.  
  
The two got into the car and waited to see if anyone was actually going to ride with them. They waited for awhile before Kimi came up to the car, looking depressed. She opened the door and climbed in and slammed the door as soon as she was settled.  
  
"What's up?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Chuckie and I got into a fight. He said he didn't like me hanging out with you guys. I told him to shut up and leave me alone. We aren't talking now," she replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Kimi," Dil said from the back seat, looking guilty.  
  
"It's not your fault, little Dil," she told him grinning as she received a glare.  
  
"Don't call me that," he told her.  
  
"Why you are just so cute when you are mad!" she said laughing and pinching his cheek.  
  
"Tommy! Get your girlfriend off of me!" Dil yelled at his brother. "Can we go get Mark now?"  
  
"Go get him Kimi, and we'll go get Mark now!" Tommy said.  
  
"I will kick you if you don't stop!" he yelled at Kimi.  
  
"Fine, fine," she replied grinning and turning in her seat.  
  
The ride to Mark's was short and Dil jumped out of the car to get his boyfriend. He rang the doorbell and was surprised when Mark's father answered.  
  
"Uhh... is Mark here?" Dil asked, uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, hold up. MARK!" Mark father replied in a cold voice.  
  
Mark came rushing down the stairs and to the door. Dil turned and walked down the sidewalk. Mark turned and saw his father glaring at Dil.   
  
'He's probably mad because he had to answer the door.' he thought to himself. "Father, I'm going over to Dil's house this afternoon."  
  
"Ok, whatever," he replied shutting the door.  
  
Mark walked up to the car, and got in beside Dil. He waved at Tommy and Kimi in front, who waved back.  
  
"Hi guys," Mark greeted while waving.  
  
"Hey, you may want to watch Dil, Kimi is going after him," Tommy said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, he is so cute when he is angry," she replied pinching his cheek again.  
  
"MINE!" Mark exclaimed grabbing Dil's hand.  
  
Dil laughed at the others and lent into Mark.  
  
"Aww, how sweet is that!" Kimi exclaimed smiling at the two and turning toward Tommy.  
  
"So did you tell Chuckie about us dating?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet, I figured we would tell them together," she replied turning on the radio.  
  
"Here play this," Dil said from the back handing her a cd.  
  
"The Used, nice choice Dil," she told him putting the cd on.[3]  
  
The ride was almost too fast for the four teens. They arrived at school and left the car waiting for someone to come up and call Dil something. They were surprised when no one did.  
  
"I guess they didn't say anything," Dil told Tommy.  
  
"Yeah, that's good," he replied taking Kimi's hand.  
  
They walked to the area they always hang out at.   
  
"Guys, let's not go over there today," Dil said noticing the others standing there already.  
  
"Yeah, Dil is right, come on. No one should be under the stairs by C-building," Kimi told them.  
  
The others looked up at them and glared as they were turning to leave.  
  
'It's going to be a long day,' they thought.  
  
The day was long indeed, and they were all happy when the day ended. They met by Tommy and Dil's car and drove to the Pickles' house. They all decided to to up to Dil's room and talk when they got home. Mark put on Disturbed and they started to talk about nothing in general.  
  
"I'm happy that they didn't tell anyone, but how long will that last?" Dil asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's talk about something happier. Let's play guitar!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"We're going to go chill in my room," Dil told him dragging Mark to his room.  
  
"Heh, wonder what they're going to do," Kimi said.  
  
"I really don't wanna know. So now we are alone in my room. What do you want to do... Wink wink nudge nudge," he told her grinning.  
  
"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy."   
  
"I didn't do it this time," he replied laughing.  
  
"Riiight," she told him.  
  
The rest of the night went by pretty fast. Mark and Kimi went home around 9:30 and Dil and Tommy decided to chill with each other. They didn't bring up anything to do with their so called friends. The rest of the week went by slowly for them. It was finally Friday and Tommy was getting sick of how Dil was being treated. How can they act like that after 14 years of friendship?  
  
Tommy got up out of his seat during lunch and walked over to his friends. He looked them each in the eye, not caring that he was recieving glares.  
  
"What is your problem?" he demanded.  
  
"You and your little brother," Phil told him glaring even harder.  
  
"What, so what if he is different," he replied.  
  
"He split the group apart because of his weirdness," Lil told him.  
  
"NO, he didn't split the group apart you guys did. Can't you see what you are doing to him? Can't you see how hurt he is? We have been friends for over 14 years and you guys threw the friendship out in a second," he told them getting mad. "Look at him now."  
  
They turned toward the table Dil was sitting at. He sat there looking down at the table not wanting to make eye contact. Dil felt the stares and looked up for a second. He looked at each one in the eye. Needless to say, they weren't prepared for what they saw. Dil's eyes held no emotion at all, no hate, no anger, they were just blank.  
  
"Can't you see what you are doing to him?" Tommy demanded pulling each one from their thoughts. "I swear if he starts to cut himself again, I will personally come after each one of you." he threatened.  
  
"Is that a threat Pickles?" Phil snarled.  
  
"So what if it is? I'm so sick of your shit, all of you. You guys act all big and bad. You guys act like you care, most of the time. We were suppose to be best friends for life! You let one little thing come in the way of our friendship," he replied.  
  
"Why are you putting all the blame on us? It's as much his fault as ours!" Lil exclaimed.  
  
"Why is it his fault, is it because he likes someone other than you Lil? I know your about your crush on Dil," he said.  
  
"W...what? I do not like him!" she said surprised.  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit! And you Chuckie, I thought we were best friends. You turned against me and my brother."  
  
"Don't bring me into this," Chuckie replied.  
  
"Why? Out of everyone I thought you would understand. You were my best friend," Tommy told him frowning.  
  
"What do you mean were?" he asked dumbfounded.  
  
"You heard me, you threw our friendship out. You all did," he told him. "Heres the new song, Dil wrote it." he added handing them a piece of paper and walking away.  
  
They opened the paper and read:   
  
Everything is gone  
  
My light, my warmth  
  
My feelings of love  
  
No one cares  
  
No one knows  
  
So I guess I'll sit here  
  
alone  
  
Why do I feel this way?  
  
Why does my life feel like it's over?  
  
This world, its cold  
  
This world, its harsh  
  
I know you don't care  
  
So I'll sit here alone  
  
because everything is gone  
  
lost in my own little  
  
world full of  
  
hate and lies  
  
sorrow and guilt  
  
Is there any other feelings  
  
that I could feel?  
  
One day, I'll break free  
  
One day, I'll find my light  
  
Why do I feel this way?  
  
Why does my life feel like it's over?  
  
This world, its cold  
  
This world, its harsh  
  
I know you don't care  
  
So I'll sit here alone  
  
because everything is gone  
  
I just have to hold on,  
  
but what do I hold on to?  
  
Nothing, everything is out   
  
of my grasp, lost in the   
  
black, the darkness that  
  
has taken over my life  
  
What do I do now, since  
  
Everything is gone...  
  
They sat there dumbfounded, finally seeing the way they were acting.  
  
"Guys, I think we made a big mistake," Phil told them.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ::blank look:: HELLO! When did you get here? Oh well how did you like the chapter? Really? That's cool I guess! Ok... I'm like really tired right now and I'm being really really weird so ignore this... Have you ever tried to type with your toes? It's fun! Ok... I'm just gonna go now! Oh one question... did I rush things? I thought I did.  
  
[1] I like KoRn and I think that is what the game is called... I'm not sure... ::sigh::  
  
[2] I got the quote from my buddy Dani! Thanks Dani!  
  
[3] I want to add as much bands as I can... can you tell? I like The Used.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Witchytara25: Don't haunt me... I'm to young to be haunted! Here's the update! ::grin:: Of course I listen to people... or I act like I listen ::cough,cough:: Thanks for the review, You get a pretty pink unicorn!  
  
fanfic-reader01: They'll come to their senses soon! Trust me ::evil grin:: I'm just going to make them think about, what Tommy said. I'm so mean to my characters.  
  
Corinthales: Hmm... you guys were playing the guitars without me? ::frown:: So when are you guys going to kidnap me? I need to know so I can pack! I might let you guys use the song I wrote, but I'm not sure yet! I'm thinking about it... Ha! It's your fault I have a headache... I blame you! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Did Dani and Corry sleep over or something? And I do not have stinkytoe you fruit! You don't get anything this chapter! Thanks for the review have a nice day.  
  
Benji's Riot Gurl: SLIPPER SOCKS!!! I love those thingies! ::grin:: Did you an electric guitar? I want an electric guitar... ::sigh:: Well thanks for the review and you get a Benji stuffed animal!  
  
Brittny Weise: I'll try not to use that word... but I can't make any promises... Thanks for the review, you get a bear.  
  
taekrsbass: who are you again? Naw dude I'm just messing with ya. Congrates on the big 1 month! I'm so happy for you two! ::grin:: You used the wrong right... ::grin:: I just had to correct you... Since you used to correct me... or was that someone else... I don't remember! Thanks for the review, you get a can of soda!  
  
A/N2: So review the story and tell me what you think. Also tell me if you want the other story... as soon as this one is done... if it ever gets done! I'm trying to finsh it up before I'm forced to go back to school. If I don't then... well I'll probably have loads of homework... and other crap. Well I'm gonna go play with a shiny object now! ::grin:: Review and I'll love you forever and a week! If anyone actually wants to talk to me on AIM my name is Lake8911 (I need more friends) My yahoo is Lakiepoo89... Well yeah, I'm gonna go now. The Hold On music video just came on! ::grin:: 


	6. Dil! Where are you!

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: This chapter got me stuck. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it! ::grin:: So read and find out what's its about... Oh and no one told answered my question about another story... It's up to you people... School starts up again tomorrow... Well on to the story!  
  
"Guys, I think we made a big mistake," Phil told them.  
  
They glared at him and Chuckie nodded in agreement.   
  
"How dare Tommy say I like Dil," Lil fumed.  
  
"You do though," Chuckie pointed out.  
  
"Shut up, this is all his fault. Come on guys; don't go soft, he's a freaking queer!" Lil told them.  
  
"Lil's right, but I can't help feel bad for him," Phil said. "God, I'm so confused!"  
  
"For some reason I don't think Dil wrote that song. I think they are just trying to make us feel bad," Lil said, coldly.  
  
"Maybe, but what if he did write it. You saw the way he looked at us," Phil said.  
  
"He might be acting," she replied.  
  
"You are so closed-minded. You two make me sick. I can't believe I threw out my friendship with Tommy because of this. I'm sick of it; you two can stay here and discuss whatever you want. I'm going to go say sorry to Tommy, Kimi, Dil, AND Mark," Chuckie told them getting up and walking over to the table Tommy, Kimi, Dil, and Mark were sitting at. "Hi guys."  
  
"Chuckie," Tommy responded icily.  
  
"Look Dil, Mark, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I guess you can say I was shocked," he told them.  
  
Dil looked at him, and Chuckie shuddered at the blank look.  
  
"I don't know if I can fully trust you again, Chuckie, but I'm willing to try," Dil told him, his voice held no emotion.  
  
"Thank you Dil and I am truly sorry for the way I acted."  
  
"Welcome back Chuckie," Tommy told him in a semi-cold voice.  
  
"Thanks Tommy," he replied.  
  
The table fell into an uncomfortable silence before out of nowhere Mark asked:  
  
"How do they make green jell-o green?" [1]  
  
They stared at him blankly before laughing.  
  
"Well that was random," Dil told him taking his hand in his under the table.  
  
"I know, I'm a very random person," he replied.  
  
"And that sounded so wrong," Kimi told him grinning.  
  
"Should we tell him yet?" Tommy asked Kimi.  
  
"Yeah," she told him. "Chuckie?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Oh no, you're not really a guy are you?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Uhh... no? Well Tommy and I are going out," she told him.  
  
"It's about time... I mean WHAT?!" he said laughing.  
  
"Chuckie I hate you," she told him grinning.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
The lunch went by uneventful, the five talking about random things. Lunch ended and everyone went to their respective classes. The day lasted longer than ever. The last bell rung and everyone in the school ran out.   
  
Dil stood by the car waiting for the others to arrive. Before he knew it he was pushed to the ground. He looked up and saw three of Phil and Lil's friends standing there, smirking. They dragged him to a quiet area, where no one went. That was because it was behind a really smelly trash can.  
  
"Well, well, well," one of them stated.  
  
"Lookie at what we got here," the other on responded.  
  
"It's a little queer," the third on said kicking Dil hard in the stomach.  
  
Dil refused to scream and took all the hits and kicks. The harsh words, the taunting, and the laughing. The three of them beat him for awhile before they stopped. They left him there, snickering to themselves.  
  
'Why me?' Dil thought silently crying.  
  
"DIL!!!!" Tommy yelled.  
  
"T...Tommy," he tried to yell, but it came out weak.  
  
Tommy and the others were clearly worried now. Dil had been missing for about fifteen minutes. Mark was running around, going crazy, looking for him.  
  
"What if something has happened to him?" Mark asked, clearly panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him," Tommy replied.  
  
"TOMMY!" Kimi yelled. "I think I found him."  
  
Kimi looked behind the trash can and gasped at the site. Dil laid there his eye black, and nose bleeding. His lip busted and bruises lingered on his skin. They rushed over to him and stopped. Tommy turned away in rage, while Mark rushed over to help.  
  
"Who did this?" Mark asked in a light tone.  
  
"Phil's friends," he replied, his voice shaky.  
  
"Chuckie, you guys told people?" Tommy demanded.  
  
"I didn't know," Chuckie replied.  
  
"Yeah right," he replied rushing to his brother's side.  
  
"I swear I didn't know!" Chuckie told him. "They must have done it this afternoon."  
  
"I swear I will kill them," Tommy said, anger clearly in his voice.  
  
"Don't Tommy, I'm fine," Dil told him trying to get up and failing miserably.  
  
"Don't move," Mark whispered taking Dil's hand in his.  
  
"Come on, let's help him up," Chuckie stated.  
  
"Yeah I'll go get the car door open," Kimi said rushing to the car.  
  
The three guys helped Dil up, and walked him to the car. He was leaning on Tommy and Mark, while Chuckie lead.  
  
"Do you want me to drive?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Sure," Tommy replied getting in the backseat with Dil and Mark.  
  
Dil silently crying, and shaking really badly. Mark had a protective arm around him and whispering comforting things in his ear. Tommy sat beside him, holding his hand and fuming. The anger was rolling off of him and everyone in the car could practically feel it. Dil looked at them and smiled, glad that he had people who cared about him. Darkness soon overcame him, and he passed out.  
  
"Shit," Tommy swore. "Dil? Come on, D. Wake up."  
  
"Dil, you have to get up please?" Mark pleaded, fear shining in his eyes.  
  
The car ride consisted of Mark and Tommy trying to get Dil up. They arrived at the Pickles' house hold and rushed him upstairs. Tommy and Dil's parents were out, working. Tommy was happy about that. Hours later Dil finally woke up.  
  
"T...Tommy," he whispered. "M...Mark, Kimi, Chuckie?"  
  
"He's awake!" Tommy called to the others.  
  
"We know Tommy," Kimi replied playfully.  
  
"Dil we were so worried about you," Mark exclaimed pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
"Oww, I'm injured here," Dil told him half-heartily.  
  
Mark smiled sheepishly and loosened his grasp.  
  
"Thank god, you're awake," Tommy told him, pulling him into a gentle hug. "I was scared."[2]  
  
"How long was I out?" Dil asked.  
  
"About two hours," Chuckie told him. "Dil, I'm so sorry! I didn't know about this though."  
  
"Ok Chuckie, I know you don't even like those goons," he told him grinning.  
  
"Thanks Dil."  
  
"Do you guys think you can leave Dil and me alone for, lets say five minutes?" Mark asked.  
  
"Sure," they replied, walking out of the room. Tommy turning around to make sure Dil was still alive.  
  
"Dil, I'm so sorry," Mark told him.  
  
"For what?" he replied, confused.  
  
"I should have been out there with you," he told him looking guilty.  
  
"Don't blame yourself," he said.  
  
"I can't help it, but I promise I won't let them hurt you again."  
  
"Ok, come here and lay with me," Dil told him patting the bed.  
  
Mark got up from his sitting position and walked over to the door. He locked it before returning to cuddle with Dil.  
  
"I always feel safer in your arms," Dil told him feeling the warmth of Mark.  
  
"I feel special now," Mark stated kissing his forehead.  
  
Tommy was pacing back and forth outside the door, planning ways to make Phil and Lil's life hell. Kimi and Chuckie were watching, plotting ways to help. They jumped when the door bell rang. Tommy rushed over and opened the door. An evil smile graced his lips as he saw who was at the door.  
  
A/N: Ok... this chapter was hard to write... because I didn't know what to write... So I just put down random things... I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought it was... Who is at the door??? I really don't know right now... ::evil grin::  
  
[1] I like green jell-o!!!!! Do you like green jell-o!?  
  
[2] I know that they should have rushed him to the hospital, but he doesn't want his parents to know about him being gay... yet. Plus the injuries weren't that bad, he passed out from shock! Well that's my excuse... ::grin::  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Corinthales: What did you guys do? ::grin:: You hit me with a pillow and and... you had Dani AND Corry sleepover! Why wasn't I invited... ::mumbles under breath:: Probably 'cause I live all the way across the States... Once again you don't get anything... because you hit me with a pillow... Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
DreamQueen110: Thanks for the review! I will continue and I hate Hilary Duff too! You get a cookie!  
  
fanfic-reader01: Sorry bout Tommy and Kimi getting together! Phil was being a jerk and I wanted to add another pairing in! Atleast I didn't get Phil and Lil together right... ::shudder:: Ok that was just wrong... really really wrong... Don't yell at me for adding that... It was Bob I swear... You know I forgot to say thank you in my last review thanks... So I'm gonna thank you two times! So thank you, thank you for the review! You get a box of Fruit Loops!  
  
Witchytara25: You are the oldest reviewer! Well, besides Fanfic-reader01 and Benji's riot gurl... Anyways thanks for the review and you will probably be getting questions as soon as I start the story on how the two got together... If I even do the story! ::grin:: Well, thanks for the review and you get a box of Apple Jacks!  
  
Benji's Riot Gurl: Like I told Fanfic-reader01 Phil was being a jerk... The pairings might change toward the end... but who knows... My mind works in weird ways... The guitar I want is black and gray! It's so pretty! ::grin:: I can't wait til I can get it! You know I was just bout to say something... but I got Instant messaged and I forgot... ::sigh:: Oh yeah... do you have the Simple Plan DVD???? Oh my freaking cheese cows... It rocks my black, froggy toe socks! Well thanks for the review... you get a box of Lucky Charms... (Benji ate them in the Motivation Proclamation music video... you probably already know that though!)  
  
taekrsbass: BUDDY! Your review was way to short yo! Dude come on! I'm just playing with you! ::Grin:: You get cheese and chicken flavored! You know you love it!!!! Well I'm gonna go talk to you on AIM now! Thanks for the review! You get a box of Cheerios!  
  
A/N: Review for me! I'll love you! If this chapter really sucked blame it on the sparkling Grape Juice and the Ginger Ale I drank! Good Stuff! Well Review for me! If you want to talk to Lakie my AIM name is Lake8911, and my yahoo name is lakiepoo89! (Leave your email in a review and I shall email you when the next chapter is up!) Oh before I leave... You know what would be really funny? Benji, or Billy appearing on Queer Eye for the Straight Guy... I can picture what Carson would say to them about the fish nets and the make-up! LMAO ::grin:: I would so pay to see that though!!!!!!!!! Ok... I'm gonna leave now! Oh and the song in chapt. 5 was written by me ::blush::... not like you care! I got some kick ass pants from Hot Topic awhile ago... Shit they rock... and they only cost 27 dollars! (Yes I know Hot Topic is a 'poser store' or whatever people call it... but I don't care, because I hate being called a 'punk' or 'goth' anyways! I'm not a can of soup, don't label me or something like that.) Thanks to my beta reader, Witchytara25. You rock! 


	7. Forgive you!

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: Faithful reviewers\readers!!! Chapters will be coming out slower now... I'm really sorry... School is being a total bitch and I'm being packed with loads and loads of homework. I'm the only freshman in my biology class... I went from four people in my class to five people... Well, I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer than the others... I can't promise that it will be though...   
  
"Hi guys," Tommy greeted them in a really sweet, scary voice.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the three.  
  
"We wanted to tell you, we're sorry," Phi spoke up, slowly.  
  
"SORRY?!" Tommy suddenly yelled. "My brother is upstairs, hurt! It's all your FAULT!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lil asked., clearly confused.  
  
"You told your friends," he accused.  
  
"What?! No we didn't,"  
  
"STOP YOUR FUCKING LYING!!!!" he yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM DIL! IN FACT, WHY DON'T YOU BOTH GO JUMP OFF A FUCKING BRIDGE!" he told them, slamming the door.  
  
He walked back into the living room, ignoring the door bell. Both Kimi and Chuckie shuddered at the angry look in Tommy's eyes, and the anger that was rolling off him.  
  
"They denied it!" he said sarcastically. "THEY FUCKING DENIED IT!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.  
  
"What?!" Chuckie and Kimi both said, jumping slightly at the sound of Tommy's fist hitting the wall.  
  
"They said they didn't tell, stupid ass liars!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "How can they deny it when it was their "friends" who did this to my brother?"  
  
"Calm down" Chuckie told him in a gentle voice.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN??!" he screamed. "YOU CALM DOWN! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF IT WAS KIMI?! They could have killed him! I could have lost my baby brother. The person that means the most to me. And you want me to calm down?"   
  
"You're right Tommy," Chuckie told him looking at his shoes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No Chuck, I shouldn't have snapped at you," Tommy said, sighing. "This has been very stressful for both him and I and I've been really worried about Dil. He is depressed again and I'm afraid that he might go back to cutting."  
  
"Please, tell me that your not serious." Kimi said, worried.  
  
"I am," he replied looking at the floor. "I'm just so scared."  
  
Kimi got up from her seat on the chair and walked over to Tommy. She hugged him and whispered comforting things in his ears. Chuckie stayed on the chair and smiled slightly. A plan forming in his head.   
  
"Let's go check on my brother," Tommy said letting go of Kimi and walking back upstairs.  
  
The door was locked when he tried to open it. He got out the key to the door and unlocked it. There laying on the bed was Dil and Mark. Each had a look of contentment on their faces. The moment was ruined by foot steps on the stairs.  
  
'Shit,' Tommy thought to himself. "Dil, someone is coming."  
  
"What?" he asked, tired and in no mood to move from Mark's arms.  
  
"Wake Mark up, I think mom or dad is home," he replied.  
  
"I'm up," came a muffled voice.  
  
"Get off the bed," Tommy whispered as the steps got closer to the door.  
  
Mark, trying to get off the bed in a hurry, got tangled in the black blanket and fell to the fall. Causing Dil to bust out in laughter, the others looked amused. Mark got up mumbling a few choice words under his breath.  
  
The door open a second later revealing an angry looking Didi. She pulled Tommy out of the room. In the hall stood Phil and Lil, looking at the floor.  
  
"Why didn't you let them in Thomas?" Didi asked, her face red with anger.  
  
"We are no longer friends," Tommy replied in a cold voice.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"They let a secret out that wasn't suppose to get out," he replied in the same voice.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me. It's not like this secret can kill anybody. I want you to say sorry for leaving them out in that cold weather," she told him fuming.  
  
"No, this secret can kill someone. Someone really close to us, and when that someone is ready , then they will tell everyone."   
  
"THOMAS PICKLES! Don't you talk back to me. I am still your mother," she told him, anger rolling off her.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom, but I can't say sorry to them," he replied walking back into the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Kimi asked taking Tommy's hand in hers.  
  
"My mom wanted me to say sorry to Phil and Lil," he replied.  
  
"Oh," she replied.  
  
The room fell silent, each one lost in thoughts.  
  
"When is the Trapt concert?" Dil asked from his position on the bed.  
  
"Uhh... this Saturday I think," Tommy replied, grinning.  
  
"I can't wait," everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Do you guys still have Phil and Lil's ticket?" Chuckie asked.  
  
"Yes," Tommy replied as a smirked found its way on his lips. "Looks like two of us aren't going to the concert!"  
  
"But didn't they buy their own ticket?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Nope, I bought the tickets for them."  
  
"Who are you going to give them to then?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe some random person at school."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Are you guys staying over tonight?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah," everyone chorused.  
  
"Dil are you feeling better?"   
  
"Much better, I didn't lose all that much blood and I'm pretty sure nothing is broken."  
  
"Good, did you get hit the head at all?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I didn't."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie walked back to Tommy's room. Leaving Dil and Mark alone.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Mark asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dil replied. "Lock the door and come lay down with me again."  
  
"Ok, Dilly poo!" he sang.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Glad too."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Mark walked back over to the bed and got under the covers. The two were facing each other, smiling. Dil looked into Mark's light blue eyes and got lost in them. It was like looking into his very soul. The space between gradually grew smaller and their lips met. Soft kisses turned to rough kisses. Dil ran his hands through Mark's soft black hair. Mark's hands pulled Dil closer to him, if that was even possible.. The two bodies came together like a puzzle. The make-out session went on late into the night.  
  
The next morning was pretty normal. Everyone was walking around the house looking for their shoes. It seems that Sparky, had decided to take them out. Sparky was the newest dog they owned. Stu got him from a friends at work. He was a brown pit bull, with a white spot on his neck. His ears and tail were not clipped. [1]  
  
"Come on guys," Tommy yelled. "The mall is opening soon."  
  
"We are coming, just chill," they replied.  
  
A few minutes later they were piled in the car and heading off toward the mall. They went to the music shop first to get some CDs. Tommy got a few AFI CD's and the newest Blink 182 CD. Dil got a few Mest CD's and the others got some other artists. [2]  
  
At around 4pm, they left the mall and went back home. Mest was blasting through the speakers of the car. Mark was dropped off first.  
  
Mark rushed into his house, hoping his parents weren't there. He sighed in relief as he saw the house was empty. He plopped down on the plastic covered sofa and flipped the TV on. He turned straight to Fuse [3] and saw that Loaded was on.   
  
'Heh, it's GC,' he thought, smiling to himself.  
  
Mark tuned everything else out and watched Loaded. He jumped as he heard the phone rang. He walked over to it and picked up the black receiver.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Break up with him," the voice on the other end replied.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Mark asked.  
  
"If you don't, we will kill him," the voice said.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Mark asked again, getting angry.  
  
"Do it soon, or else," the voice told him before hanging up.  
  
'Damn prank callers,' Mark thought walking back over to the TV.  
  
Tommy and Dil walked into the house go be greeted by Phil and Lil. They gasped as they saw Dil's black eye.  
  
"What happened?" Lil asked.  
  
"I fell," Dil replied, coldly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tommy demanded.  
  
"We came to say sorry to Dil," Phil replied looking down.  
  
"What? You think my brother is going to forgive you? Look at what you have down to him," Tommy spat. "Where are my parents?"  
  
"They left about ten minutes ago," Lil said.  
  
"Well, why didn't you leave?"  
  
"Look, we didn't tell anyone," Phil told him desperately.  
  
"I don't believe you! How can you deny it?"   
  
"Let us explain," Lil said.  
  
"No, get out of the house," Dil told him, anger shining in his eyes.  
  
Phil and Lil shudder as they saw it. Tommy smiled slightly. Dil pointed to the door, glaring.  
  
"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!" he told them slowly.  
  
"Come on let us explain," they begged.  
  
"NO! GET OUT!!!" Dil yelled.  
  
Phil and Lil looked at each other and bowed they heads in defeat. They slowly left the house, turning to see Dil and Tommy glaring.  
  
"Oh, and if you want to see Trapt, you better get some tickets," Tommy told them, laughing his evil laugh.  
  
"What?" Phil demanded stopping.  
  
"I bought the tickets and you don't get them," Tommy said, taunting them.  
  
The twins glared and left the house. Tommy looked over at Dil and saw that his hands were clutched tightly. His finger nails digging into his skin.  
  
"Dil stop it," Tommy demanded, grabbing his fist.  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied looking down.  
  
"Don't start hurting yourself again. I really don't want to rush you to the emergency room again," Tommy told him smiling.  
  
"Okay, Tommy," he told him.  
  
"That's my little brother."  
  
"Let's go hang out with the others," Dil said.  
  
"Yeah," Tommy agreed.  
  
They walked outside and over to Chuckie's and Kimi's house.  
  
A/N: How did you like the chapter? I think I rushed it...  
  
[1] Sparky will play a role in the story... I hope.  
  
[2] Like I stated before I want to add as many groups as I can. I recommend all the groups I name, except Hilary Duff... She still scares me...  
  
[3] I love Fuse! Best channel ever!!!!   
  
fanfic-reader01: Sooner or later they will come to their senses... ::evil laugh:: The story isn't going to be centered around Tommy and Kimi. I'm not really a Tommy/Kimi shipper myself. It was basically a side pairing... Thanks for the review... You get a stuffed cow?  
  
Lil Kimi: Yay! Someone else likes green jell-o! It's all roast chicken, you reviewed that chapter... Phil and Lil will pay, trust me they will pay... ::Insert evil laugh here:: Thanks for the reveiw! You get a stuffed bunny?  
  
DreamQueen110: Yay you like green jell-o too!!!! It is alive... dude it jiggles!!!!! lol Thanks for the review! You get a stuffed duck?  
  
Corinthales: I'm not a bastard, you bastard! ::big smile:: I would call you, but I can't... Sorry? Well thanks for the review! You get to hug Jack!!! You know you always wanted to hug him! You do remember Jack my stuffed puppy right? How can you forget him... he is missing his freaking nose!!!! ::grin::   
  
A/N: While writing this chapter a great idea popped into my head! It might affect the last chapter, that I have already written. I hope it doesn't though. I plan on making this fic atleast 15 chapters... but I'm not sure if it is going to work out like that. I'm hoping it does though. Well review for me! I'll love you forever and a day! I have a new AIM name... It's FucEmotions, talk to me! Yahoo is still Lakiepoo89... I'm gonna go to school now... so much fun... 


	8. Father, I need to tell you

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: Enjoy the chapter!!! That's all I have to say! Oh and sorry it took so long to the the chapter out... I blame school!  
  
Tommy knocked softly on the door, Dil laughing lightly at a joke Tommy told him. They stood outside for a few minutes before Kira answered the door.  
  
"Hi guys," she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hi" they responded.  
  
"Kimi and Chuckie are in the living room. Come on in," she told them in her soft voice.  
  
"Thanks" they responded walking into the living room.  
  
Kimi and Chuckie were sitting there watching Fuse. Oven Fresh was currently on.[1]  
  
"Hey guys!" Tommy exclaimed, causing them to jump.  
  
They turned to glare at Tommy and Dil, who were currently on the floor laughing.  
  
"You guys should have seen you faces!" Tommy said, panting.  
  
"Hahaha," said Chuckie dryly.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Dil asked.  
  
"Wanna write music for the band?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Why not," they replied.  
  
Tommy and Dil ran home to get their guitar and bass. Tommy's guitar was black around the outside that faded to gray. It was a six string guitar. Dil's bass was pink and white. It was a five string bass. Both the guitar and bass were plastered with stickers.[2]  
  
They returned two minutes later, ready to rock! The walked to Chuckie's garage and set up the stuff.  
  
"Should we get Phil and Lil?" Kimi asked. "I mean they are still in the band, right?"  
  
"Plus they still have to sing," Chuckie told them.  
  
"I don't know, Dil what do you think?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I guess. I mean Chuckie and Kimi are still friends with them, just keep them away from me," Dil said in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Are you guys sure?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Yeah" was the only response she got.  
  
Kimi left the garage in search of the phone.  
  
'Damn it!' she thought, pissed. 'Where the fuck did he put the phone?'  
  
Kimi walked down the hallway and into Chuckie's room. The phone was lying on his bed.  
  
"Why the fuck did he have the phone in his room?" she asked herself dialing Lil's number. "Yeah is Lil there? Yeah, we are having a band mee... yes you are still in the band. Hurry over!"  
  
Phil and Lil arrived at the house a few minutes later. Phil had his guitar, which was a six strings and full white. It also had stickers plastered over it.  
  
"Chuckie, Kimi," they said, knowing that they would get no response from either Tommy or Dil. "Hey, guys. Let's get started," Kimi told them.  
  
They each sat on the chairs that were in the room.  
  
"We were going to write some music for the newest song, but I think we should practice the ones we have first," Kimi said. "Alright let's do "Abandon, Alone!"  
  
The song started out with a guitar intro. Soon the bass and drums joined in. Tommy started singing in his soft deep voice.  
  
  
  
Abandon, alone  
  
Can anyone see me?  
  
Can anyone hear me?  
  
I'm depressed, I know  
  
I'm lost in this big black hole  
  
  
  
Dil and Phil joined in for the chorus. Their voices coming together, sounding like one.  
  
  
  
Will someone save me?  
  
Will someone save me?  
  
Will someone show me the light?  
  
Show me the light  
  
  
  
Tommy and Phil broke off and Dil sang this part, his voice full of emotions. Anyone who could hear him, knew the words came from the heart. Tears filled his eyes as he sang, it was truly scary knowing he held this much pain.  
  
  
  
Right now, it dark  
  
Lonely and gone  
  
No warmth in sight  
  
So dark, so cold  
  
Where are you now?  
  
Why did you leave?  
  
Please come back to me  
  
  
  
Tommy and Phil joined in at the chorus, voices rising and lowering pitches. All in rhythm and in harmony.  
  
  
  
Will someone show me?  
  
Will someone show me?  
  
Will someone help me, save me?  
  
Help me, save me  
  
  
  
Phil broke out and let Tommy and Dil finish the song. Their voices so similar, yet so different. Blending perfectly, sounding like one person.  
  
  
  
Pull me from my black hole  
  
Full of self hate,  
  
Lost in memories of the happier times  
  
No one cares  
  
I'm Abandon, alone  
  
Someone please save me  
  
Before it's to late...  
  
Bass and drums stopped playing, leaving the guitars again. The song ending just like it started. They looked out at each other, like they always do after playing that song. Tears were in Dil's eyes, and Tommy looked worried. The others looked at them, knowing full well what the song was about.  
  
"That song keeps getting better and better!" Kimi exclaimed breaking the  
  
depressing silence. "Let's work on "Hopeless and Gone" now!"  
  
The band continued practicing before Tommy and Dil were called him. [3]  
  
"How was your day, boys?" Stu asked.  
  
"It was good, the band is getting better," Tommy replied.  
  
"Dil, honey, are you alright?" Didi asked.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he replied.  
  
"You haven't touched your food. Are you coming down with something?" Didi asked, putting her hand on his head. "You don't have a fever."  
  
"I'm just tired," he told her, tapping his foot.  
  
"Go ahead and go upstairs," Didi told him.  
  
"Thanks mom," he responded getting up.  
  
"I'll bring some food up later," she called after him. Then she turned to her older son. "Tommy keep an eye on him."  
  
"I will mom. I'm going to go talk to him now," he told her.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tommy cleared his place at the table and rushed upstairs. He opened Dil's door and walked in. Dil was sitting on his bed staring into nothing.  
  
"What's up?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Just drained I guess," Dil responded.  
  
"Want me to call Mark for you?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Thanks T."  
  
"No problem bro," he replied getting the phone.  
  
  
  
Mark was watching an IMX re-run when the phone rang again. He slowly got up from his spot on the couch and answered the phone.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nice greeting," Tommy replied on the other end.  
  
"Sorry, someone just pranked here awhile ago," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, look Dil wants to talk to you," he said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, he's just a bit depressed again."  
  
"Alright put him on then! You fruit."  
  
"Why does everyone call me a fruit?!"  
  
"CAUSE YOU ARE!" Mark heard in the background.  
  
"I'm not a fruit... I'm an apple! Here's Dil!" Tommy told them handing the phone to Dil.  
  
"Hey!" Mark greeted excitedly.  
  
"Hi!" Dil replied just as hyper.  
  
They talked for awhile, before Mark's dad came home.  
  
"Hold up a second," Mark said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mark sat the phone down and walked over to his father.  
  
"Father, can I have a guest over for dinner tomorrow?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A friend of mine."  
  
"Ok sure why now," he answered, with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Thanks father," Mark replied, not noticing the evil look.  
  
Mark hurried back to the phone. He picked it up, hoping Dil was still there.  
  
"Ok, I'm back."  
  
"I missed you!"  
  
"My father said you can come over for dinner tomorrow," he told him.  
  
"Are we going to tell him?"  
  
"Yes, go ask your parents if you can eat over."  
  
"I already did. They said yes."  
  
"Cool... I'm sorry but I have to go. Father has that look in his eye. I'll talk to you later! Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Dil replied as Mark hung up the phone. "Tommy!"  
  
"Yes Dil?"  
  
"What do I wear tomorrow?"  
  
"Dickies and a button down shirt. I have it picked out already!" Tommy exclaimed, pulling Dil over to his room.  
  
There lying on the unmade bed was a pair of Dickies and a button down shirt. The Dickies were black and double stitched at the knee. The button down shirt was black at the bottom that faded to a gray toward the top.  
  
"Wow," Dil told him grinning.  
  
"It's not too dressy, but it's still kind of formal!" Tommy exclaimed, proud of his choice of clothes.  
  
"I agree. Now, I'm probably not going to get to bed tonight. I'm going to be worried about tomorrow's dinner!" Dil said, grinning.[4]  
  
"Don't worry about the dinner. You two will be fine!" Tommy told him. "Now put the clothes on, I want to see how they look."  
  
"Yes, oh great one!"  
  
"Shut up and go put the clothes on."  
  
Dil put the clothes on and walked back into the room. He walked around the room, trying to act like a model. Tommy was on the floor laughing at his brother's act.  
  
"Nice," Tommy said, after regaining his breath.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to go get change and attempt to go to bed," Dil told him walking out of the room.  
  
"Night bro!" Tommy called down the hall.  
  
"Night!" he replied walking into his room and closing the door.  
  
Dil took the clothes off and hung them neatly in his closet. He climbed into his bed and turned to his side. He looked into the night's sky, it was a deep midnight blue. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon was full. Sighing deeply, Dil turned on his back and looked up at his ceiling.  
  
He slowly fell into a deep sleep. The next morning was torture for Dil. Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, and him were going driving today. A day of peace was needed for the four.  
  
"Dil!" Tommy exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry your lazy booty up!"  
  
"I'm coming, you are so impatient!"  
  
"No duh. Chuckie and Kimi are waiting!"  
  
"Just give me five more minutes! My hair won't stay up!"  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No! Do you have anymore gel?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in my room!"  
  
"Thanks, T."  
  
"No prob, just hurry up!"  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
Five minutes later Dil came down the stairs supporting spikes going to the side and a mohawk. [5]  
  
"Nice," Tommy commented. "Let's go get Kimi and Chuckie."  
  
"So are you happy with Kimi?" Dil asked.  
  
"I'm so happy! I think I'm falling in love with her," Tommy said, sighing deeply.  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"We've known each other our whole lives."  
  
"That's true... but remember once you say the three words, there is no taking it back!"  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on! I have a question, but I'll ask you outside." Tommy told him walking outside.  
  
"Ok, is it that bad?"  
  
"No. It's about you and you know!"  
  
"Oh ok then." Dil replied getting in the car.  
  
Tommy honked the horn three times, telling Chuckie and Kimi that they were ready to leave.  
  
"Anyways, Dil, do you love Mark?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I don't know, I've thought about it lately. I think I might, but it's too soon to tell." Dil explained. "I mean we've been together for about four months now, I'm not sure. I know I like him and he means a lot to me."  
  
"That's sweet." Tommy said before the car door opened. Kimi and Chuckie climbed in the backseat.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Driving around."  
  
"This should be fun."  
  
Tommy pulled out of the driveway and started to drive in no particular direction. They passed by Mark's house, which Dil looked out the window, hoping to see him. No one noticed the jealous glint in Chuckie's eye.  
  
"Hey is that Sam and Harold?" Dil asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chuckie said looking down.  
  
"Chuck, you still like her don't you?" Kimi asked poking Tommy in the back of the head.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
They blasted Story of The Year throughout most of the drive. Dil got all jumpy when he saw a cow. He also mistaken a tree stump for a deer.[6] Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie all made fun of him for the rest of the drive.  
  
They got home about 4:30 and Dil was getting more and more nervous about the dinner. He had to be at Mark's house by 5:30. Chuckie went home to watch a movie and Kimi stayed with Tommy. Both of them were trying to calm Dil and get him to breathe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark was getting his clothes ready for the dinner. He picked out black double stitched knee Dickes and a black button down. At his house you had to dress up for dinner. He was currently changing his lip ring to a stud when the phone rang. He got up and answered, his parents were out getting stuff.  
  
"Hello?" he said, calmly.  
  
"You better break up with him soon," the voice said, the same one as last time.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mark demanded.  
  
"He will die if you don't."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"I will go after him, than you... beware!" The voice said before the line went dead.  
  
'Ok this is starting to get freaky.' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
5:00 came too fast for Dil, he was walking around his room. Tommy and Kimi following him, trying everything in their power to calm him down. He stopped walking and when over to Tommy and Kimi and give them a hug.  
  
"Thanks guys," he said smiling. "I'm going to go now."  
  
"Good luck!" they said, grinning.  
  
"Thanks," he replied leaving the room and going out to his car.  
  
He got in and turned the radio on. System of A Down's Chop Suey was on. Dil was lost in his thoughts, and it felt like he got there in one second.  
  
He slowly got out of his car and walked up the path and knocked on the door. He stood there for a few seconds before Mark answered, looking troubled. Dil noticing the look asked:  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just a stupid prank caller," he replied grinning. "My parents still aren't home. Dinner is ready, and they should be back soon."  
  
"Ok. What do we do until they get home?" Dil asked, in an almost too innocent voice.  
  
"We can go up to my room and 'study!'" Mark suggested with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Dil told him.  
  
They went up the stairs holding hands. They walked into Mark's room, which was messier than the last time he was there. The bed was unmade and soda cans littered the area. His school books were all over the place. The only thing that seemed to be in the proper place was his bass guitar. It looked like Dil's except his was black instead of pink.  
  
"You're room looks better," Dil commented. "And to think I actually cleaned mine."  
  
"You were always the thoughtful one!" Mark said laughing.  
  
Dil jumped onto the bed laughing. His head propped up by one of the pillows. Mark let out a growl before pouncing on him.  
  
"Heh, you looked like a little kitty!" Dil exclaimed.  
  
"Meow," he replied.  
  
"You're my kitty! I shall call him, Kitty!"  
  
"If I'm you're kitty than you're my duck!"  
  
"Deal!" Dil exclaimed pulling his 'Kitty' down for a kiss.  
  
"MARK!?" a deep voice yelled from downstairs.  
  
Sighing deeply, Mark got up from the warm body of his 'Duck.'  
  
"I'm upstairs, Dil is here!" he yelled back. "Come Duckie!"  
  
"Ok Kitty!" Dil said giggling.  
  
Mark kissed him one last time and grabbed his hand pulling him downstairs.  
  
"Hi Dil," Mark's mom greeted forcing a smile.  
  
"Hi," Dil replied.  
  
Dinner was really uneventful, Mark made roast beef, potatoes, and corn. Mark's parents were ignoring the two teens completely. Mark and Dil were trying to find the perfect time to tell them. Right before desert was served did they decide to tell them.  
  
"Mother, Father," Mark said, his voice holding no emotion.  
  
"Yes son," his father replied.  
  
"I... uhh have something to tell you," he said.  
  
"Well what is it boy!" he father demanded.  
  
"It's well... uhh," Mark stuttered.  
  
"WHAT?!" his father yelled.  
  
"You see, Dil and I are going out," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Whatever," he replied turning to talk to his wife.  
  
"That's it? No yelling, no nothing?" Mark asked, confused.  
  
"I, for one, don't care," he replied.  
  
"Oh ok," he replied.  
  
Dil sat there watching and then dropped his fork. He dived under the table to retrieve it. Mark looked up and saw his father glaring at Dil, hatred in his eyes.  
  
'Probably mad because he dropped his fork,' Mark thought to himself. "Father, may we be excused?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he replied.  
  
"Is Dil spending the night tonight?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure I don't care." he replied. "I'm going out later on tonight. I have to pick up something for work. You're mom is going to a friends house tonight."  
  
"Ok Father," Mark replied walking up to his room, Dil following behind him.  
  
"That was quite interesting," Dil commented.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised he reacted that way. It's like he doesn't care."  
  
"Don't worry about it, come on let's go down to my house to get my stuff."  
  
"Yeah, alright."  
  
"I'm going to drive."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two walked out of the house and into Dil's car. Dil grabbed Mark's hand for the ride. They sat in complete silence, content with just being together. They arrived at the Pickle's household and walked in. Tommy and Kimi were making out on the couch. Dil snuck up behind them and tapped each on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi guys!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What the fuck? DIL?!" Tommy exclaimed falling off the couch.  
  
"Hi Tommy. Dinner went fine," Dil commented. "Tell mom and dad I'm staying over there tonight."  
  
"Will do," he replied.  
  
Dil ran upstairs to get his stuff, leaving Mark downstairs.  
  
"So, did it really go that good?" Tommy asked.  
  
"My father didn't really care," Mark replied.  
  
"That must hurt," Kimi said.  
  
"Not really, I'm happy he doesn't care."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile before Dil came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"You just bounced down the stairs, Dil. Do I want to know what you two are planning to do tonight?" Tommy asked in a joking voice.  
  
"You don't want to know," Dil replied laughing. "Come on Mark."  
  
"Bye guys!" Mark said leaving the house.  
  
The drive back to the house was in silence again. Mark's dad was already gone when they got home. Mark and Dil went upstairs for another make-out session and a good cuddling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miles away in an abandon warehouse, three guys were plotting...  
  
"We can get him at the concert. The one the little geeky kid told us about," a deep voice said.  
  
"The Trapt concert? And I am not a geek!" another voice responded in a higher, squeakier voice.  
  
"Yes, and you are!"  
  
"You fu..."  
  
"Don't finish the sentence. You want the little weird boy right?!"  
  
"Yes... b..."  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" a third voice said, icily. "This evil plot isn't about him getting the weird kid. It's about getting the two to break-up!"  
  
"You're right," the two responded.  
  
"I'll get more information," Geeky said. [7]  
  
"Boss, are we getting him at the concert?"  
  
"It matters, my boy. It matters," he said crackling evilly.  
  
The three guys left the warehouse in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
A/N: Who are the three dudes in the warehouse? Who is the person that keeps calling Mark? I don't know... you tell me! Review with your guesses! I already had one person guess... and I enjoy torturing her with my knowledge!!!! ::evil laugh:: I'm so evil!!!!!  
  
[1] I love Fuse!!!! I like don't really like Oven Fresh, but it does play some awesome new bands... Like Billy Talent... and I think Story of The Year was on it... I recommend buying Story of The Year's cd... I don't own the Billy Talent cd... yet...  
  
[2] I'm pretty sure you people know there are seven string guitars... right? And bass guitars can have many strings... I'm not sure how many strings is the max though... If anyone knows tell me! I just had to tell you people what they looked at... I just had to! ::grins:: The ready to rock thing was really corny...  
  
[3] I haven't written a song called "Hopeless And Gone" yet... I did write "Abandon, Alone." I know the song sucks... You don't have to tell me that... It was originally a poem, but I added a few lines making it a song...  
  
[4] I wanted to end the chapter there... but I decided to be nice and write on!  
  
[5] Think of Benji's hair in the... well I don't remember if it was in a music video... If you have the GC poster with him and the pink mohawk with little spikes sticking to the side... then that hair style... except Dil's are longer!  
  
[6] I did that driving down the SC... I lived in Vegas and there were no deers and I really wanted to see one... It's not my fault the stump looked like one... Boy did my family have a field day with that one... They enjoy bringing it up when I have... well I don't have many friends here...  
  
[7] Can you tell who it is? I bet you can! You know this is a lot of numbers! I hope that helps develope the plot... what do you think?  
  
A/N: You wanna know something funny? I wrote the ending before the beginning... I have a weird habit of doing that... ::grins:: And no one has told me if they wanted a story explaining how they got together! Well on to the review thanks!  
  
Review Thanks!:  
  
Benji's Riot Gurl: Thanks for the review... I like biology, but it's kinda boring with only five people in the class... Hopefully I can pull a B in the class... Tommy will soon forgive... hopefully... It matters if I decide to be evil or not... ::innocent grin:: You get nice pretty black guitar pick!  
  
Witchytara25: Sorry? lol You can have two stuffed bunnies!!!! ::grin:: Yep yep I know! Thanks for the review! And thanks for editing my story! ::Grin::  
  
DreamQueen110 (Spice of Life): This chapter is for you! I tortured you a lot... I'm still not telling!!!! ::grin:: And don't worry you aren't going to die! lol Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: Uhh... man I lost the high score in bowling... I now must beat a 203... and I will BEAT it!!!!!! ::evil laugh:: Ok that was special... I'm gonna go now... It always seems that my A/N's are longer than the actual chapter... which is probably true! ::innocent grin:: Aim: FucEmotions... Yahoo: Lakiepoo89 Like I said before chapters will be coming out slowly. And I need to know if you guys want another story (on how they got together). Do you feel you can put up with another story by me? 


	9. Corky

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay on the chapter... I had an ice storm awhile ago... I wrote alittle of the story then... but I saved it on my comp to write later and I remembered about it a few days ago... So yeah... Ice wars are fun... except they kinda hurt...  
  
"He is in Mark's room, you little perv," Mark's father told Geeky.  
  
"Yes yes I know, but he will be mine!" Geeky exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be in the downstairs study, that is downstairs," he told him leaving the room.  
  
'Dil, you are so beautiful,' Geeky thought to himself, staring at his long term crush. 'I always hoped you were gay. Now we can be together after I get rid of this freak.'  
  
Geeky glared at Mark, who was lying peacefully next to Dil. Dil had his head on Mark's chest, which was rising a falling with each breath that Mark took. Their legs were intertwined, and Mark had a protective arm around Dil's waist. Their hands were lightly grasping as they slept. Both looked so peaceful, so perfect together.  
  
'One day Dil, one day soon,' Geeky thought leaving the room.  
  
Geeky walked downstairs and into the study. Mark's father was sitting on a big brown leather chair.[1]  
  
"This Saturday is the concert," He said, smirking.  
  
"I will get more information."  
  
"Good, now leave little perv," Mark's father told him.  
  
"Aye sir," Geeky replied leaving the study.  
  
He quickly left the house and out into the cold air. Mark's father let out an evil laugh as he watched Geeky leave.  
  
'The plan is working just fine. Mark will be with someone worth his time, a girl,' he thought walking upstairs and into his room. 'Just like his mother and I.'  
  
"Mark," Dil whispered in the dark. "Please tell me we didn't have school today."  
  
"What? Oh shit what time is it?" Mark replied in a tired voice.  
  
"It's almost 9," Dil told him grinning.  
  
"Heh, we were supposed to be in first period."[2]  
  
"I'm gonna be in so much trouble if my parents find out..."  
  
"Oh well, I'm still tired," he replied falling back to sleep.  
  
"Lazy ass," Dil mumbled drifting off to sleep.  
  
The two woke up awhile later and stumbled downstairs. They figured out rather quickly that Mark's mother and father were not home. Dil sat on the plastic covered chair while Mark when to find something to eat.  
  
"You know I'm thinking about getting a tattoo. What do you think?" Dil asked him.  
  
"That would be cool, if you get one what is it going to be?" Mark replied walking into the living room with two bowls of Lucky Charms.  
  
"Don't know, maybe a dragon," he replied. "Where the heck is your remote?"  
  
"On the entertainment stand thingy."  
  
"Get it for me?"   
  
"Get it yourself, lazy ass."  
  
"You know you love my ass."  
  
"Fine, fine," he told him getting up and getting the remote for Dil.  
  
"Thanks," he said with his mouth full.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mark told him grinning.  
  
"Okay, mommy."  
  
"That was below the belt."  
  
"Yeah whatever," was mumbled as he turned the TV on and going straight to Fuse.  
  
"We are like obsessed with this channel," Mark said laughing lightly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
The two sat there watching music videos for awhile. Hoobastank's video for 'Out Of Control' came and the phone started to ring. That caused both boys to jump and fall off the chair. Mark got off the floor and went to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"You are still together... Break up with him soon," the voice told him. "Or else."  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" Mark asked quietly to the dead line before hanging the phone up.  
  
He walked slowly back into the living room. He sat back down on the chair and Dil was by his side instantly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, prank caller again."  
  
"Heh, you know what I just realized?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We didn't have school today."  
  
"That's not cool, I was hoping to actually skip school for once," Mark said, pouting.  
  
"You're weird, but now we can actually go get my tattoo today!" Dil exclaimed, a blinding grin planted on his face.[3]  
  
"Yeah alright, are you sure you actually want to get this done?"  
  
"Yep, yep."  
  
"Well alrighty then let's go get ready and we can go stop by your house."  
  
"Ten bucks says my parents are pissed off," Dil told him laughing.  
  
"If they are home," Mark mumbled.  
  
"Yeah true, let's go get ready," he said with an evil grin.  
  
"What are you planning little one?" Mark asked.  
  
"Nothing," came the almost too innocent reply.  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
Dil ran up stairs and into Mark's room to find some clothes. Mark sighing deeply followed.  
  
"Alrighty Kitty..."  
  
"Purr," Mark said cutting him off.  
  
"... you're first to get ready." he finished ignoring Mark.  
  
"But I don't wanna!"  
  
"Don't make me force you in the bath," Dil threatened.  
  
"Go for it!" he replied smirking.  
  
"Freaking perv," he said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, just go shower."  
  
"Yes, Duckie," he said grinning.  
  
They looked at each other and started to laugh. After about two minutes of laughing they were gasping and slowing to chuckles.   
  
"That has to be one of the dumbest pet names ever," Dil said chuckling.  
  
"No, it is creative!"  
  
"Ok it was 'creative'," he said doing the quotes on his fingers.  
  
"That's what I thought, good duck!"  
  
"Fuck off, Kitty!"  
  
"How 'bout I just fuck you?"  
  
"How 'bout you go shower before I leave you."  
  
"Fine," he said walking out of the room with a towel in hand.  
  
Dil sat on the bed and looked around the room. Slowly getting to his feet he walked down the hall and stood outside the bathroom door. He could hear Mark starting the shower, and he wished he could be in there with him.  
  
'To enter or not to enter? That is the question,' he thought to him self checking to see if the door was unlocked.  
  
The knob turned and Dil laughed out loud. He turned and made his way back to Mark's room to find his clothes. He finally found them under the bed, as he stood up he saw Mark in the door way.  
  
"You have the cutest ass," he commented.  
  
"Really?" Dil asked looking Mark over.  
  
Mark stood there with a black towel hanging loosely on his hips. His hair was also hanging loosely, and he looked like he had just come in from the rain.  
  
"I knew you can't resist my good looks and charming smile," Mark commented, grinning widely.  
  
"Riiiight," Dil replied shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that seemed to crawl into them. "I'm gonna go shower... a nice cold one," he mumbled.  
  
"What was that, Duckie?"  
  
"Nothing... nothing at all," he replied walking out of the room towel in hand.  
  
"Weird little one, isn't he?" Mark said to himself.  
  
Dil walked into the room with only a towel on. Mark saw this out of the mirror as he was applying his eyeliner. He turned to look at the towel clad boy and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Ha! You can't resist my good looks now!" Dil exclaimed grinning.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the hall," Mark commented walking out of the room.  
  
"Alright," Dil replied to an empty room.  
  
He left the room in black pants and a red shirt. His hair falling softly to his shoulders.  
  
"You know, you look better without the gel in your hair," Mark commented as Dil left the room.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Nope," he said laughing.  
  
"Oh," Dil replied, acting sad.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Whatever, let's go to my house."   
  
"Yeah, alright," he replied, following Dil out of the house.  
  
A/N: Yo! Did you miss me? I bet you didn't! Well yeah this chapter took me like two weeks to write... Not my fault I get distracted easily! What did you think of the chapter? Tell me! Next chapter... Dil get's his tattoo and I'm not sure what else is gonna happen yet...   
  
[1] You know the chairs that are in the movie... The boss' chair or whatever  
  
[2] Going by my school time...   
  
[3] I don't know why I wanted Dil to get a tattoo...   
  
Review thanks:   
  
Spice of Life: Foil!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review! ::grins:: Well I shall talk to you later... you get the chocolate and tuna that is in my almighty Vans! GOAT MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Benji's Riot Gurl: Power to the guitar picks!!!!! I have like a lot of them... I just don't know where they ran off to... Warning never set a guitar pick on fire... they are really really flammable... trust me I know! ::insert evil laugh here:: Well thanks for the review... you get a huge poster of Benji! Enjoy!  
  
A/N2: I didn't get many reviews for that chapter... ::frowns:: I will beg for reviews if I have to! ::grins widely:: Five reviews for next chapter! Push the pretty purpleish button... or as many people call it periwinkle or whatever! ::grins:: I'm leaving now! bye! Aim: FucEmotions Yahoo: Lakiepoo89 Leave an email addy in the review and I shall email you when an update happens... 


	10. Wild Side

We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: Yo yo yo! What is up? hehe well sorry bout the long delay on the chapter... I've been really busy! On to the story! Oh and this chapter is not beta'ed... I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer... hehe I'll send it out later...  
  
"Tommy?" Dil yelled as he entered the house, Mark behind him.  
  
"You are so dead bro," Tommy replied walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why?" the younger one asks trying to be innocent.  
  
"You were suppose to be home a few hours ago. You're lucky mom and dad had to go somewhere early this morning."  
  
"That I am."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Think I can lie about my age and get a tattoo?"  
  
"Yeah, but I know this dude who knows this dude who will give you one."  
  
"Cool, how clean is the place?"  
  
"It's like any other tattoo palor, just the guy is way cool."  
  
"Sweet, and how would you know?"  
  
"I got one last year."  
  
"Really? Do I want to know where?"  
  
"Nooooo," he replied a little to innocently.  
  
"Bad metal images... My eyes they burn!" Dil exclaimed. "Make them leave."  
  
Laughing lightly, Mark whispered something in Dil's ear. Dil looks confused for a moment, then breaks out in a bright grin.  
  
"I don't want to know what you just said to him." Tommy said grinning.  
  
"Yes, you really don't want to know." Mark said snickering. "Done daydreaming yet Dil?"  
  
"Shhh, just go to the best part." Dil replied distracted.  
  
"Ahhhh, my turn for bad mental images!" Tommy yelled. "Where's Kimi when I need her."  
  
"That sounded way wrong!"  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Fruit."  
  
"How many times do I have to say this! I am not a fruit I am an apple! An apple damnit!"  
  
"Tommy an apple is a fruit!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
"Really? I thought it was a vegetable," he said looking creastfallen.  
  
"Dumbass," Dil mumbled as he pulled Mark up stairs.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tommy yelled.  
  
"What wouldn't you do?" Dil asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Nothing?" was his innocent reply.  
  
"Righty, be ready in like twenty minutes! You're taking us to the dude."  
  
"Yeah alright," he replied.  
  
The two boys went into Dil's room, to hang out for awhile. Looking serious, Dil turned toward the other guy.  
  
"I need to tell my 'rents about us," he said, nervously.  
  
"That's cool, when?"  
  
"I don't know, but soon. Maybe after the concert, that way I can have some fun before doing this."  
  
"True. Come on I think your bro is ready, plus you should tell him about telling the 'rents."  
  
"You're right I should," Dil said his voice shaking alittle.  
  
"I'm sure they will be cool about it," Mark said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," he said kissing the taller boy lightly on the lips.  
  
"Anytime," the other mumbled, deeping the kiss.  
  
A few moments they two broke apart and headed downstairs. Tommy was sitting in the living room, watching Fuse.   
  
"Ready?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Yep, are you sure he's gonna do it though?"  
  
"Yeah of course," he replied.  
  
"Good," Dil exclaimed leading the two others out of the house.  
  
They all piled in the car Tommy and Dil shared. Tommy driving and Dil and Mark in the back seat.   
  
"Waiting for Kimi?" Mark asked.  
  
"You know it," Tommy said grinning as Kimi walked up to the car.  
  
"Yo guys!" she greeted climbing into the passenger seat.  
  
"Hey," they replied.  
  
Tommy started the car and started to drive. Smile Empty Soul's 'All My Problems' blasting through the speakers. Tommy and Kimi talking amongst themselves as Dil and Mark watched the landscape pass by.  
  
"So," Tommy started tring to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you going to get?" Kimi asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a dragon or a chinese symbol that means freedom," Dil replied.  
  
"Sweet, sweet," she said.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence. About twenty minutes later they arrived at a place called, "Wild Side."[1] It was a little shop and had many pictures on the windows. The place looked a little dirty on the outside.  
  
"Are you sure about this place?" Dil asked looking uncertain.  
  
"Yes Dil remember I got my tattoo here last year," Tommy replied.  
  
"Ok, whatever let's go," he said grinning.  
  
The four teens walked up the little sidewalk and into the shop. Sitting behind a desk was a big bulky guy, covered in tattoos. Pictures of the different things you could give lined the walls. The room was relatively cleaned. The bulky guy looked over at the four teens and nodded to Tommy.  
  
"Yo T," he greeted. "Here for another one?"  
  
"Nope Arm," he replied. My bro is though."[2]  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Turning seventeen in a few months," he said.  
  
"Cool, you're 'rents don't know right? I mean I could get shut down if people find out about me giving these things out to underage kids."  
  
"The 'rents don't know."  
  
"Good, come on back when you have decided." he said getting up and walking toward the back.  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
Tommy walked over to Dil and the others who were currently looking at the dragons.  
  
"I like this one," Mark said pointing to a dragon wrapped around a sword.  
  
"Tommy how much did yours cost?"  
  
"He charged $50," he replied. "Something about hooking me up because I was friends with his friend."  
  
"How much do you think this would cost?"  
  
"I don't know, atleast $60."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"How much do you have?" Mark asked.  
  
"I have about $150 on me right now."  
  
"I should jump you and steal the money."  
  
"Oh Dil how bout this one?" Kimi cooed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a cute little butterfly!"  
  
"Tommy I think your girlfriend has gone crazy."  
  
"Me too," he whispered alittle to loudly.  
  
"I heard that Thomas Pickles!" she scolded smiling.  
  
"Damn it, see what you did Dil!"  
  
"Fuck you, come on I picked out the one I wanted." he said grinning.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Wait and see, Mark come back with me."  
  
"Alrighty," Mark said walking back with him.  
  
Tommy and Kimi got comfortable on an arm chair. A hour later Dil came out of the room grinning. Mark following looking a little pissed off.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Tommy asked noticing the little plastic covering wasn't visible.[3]  
  
"Tell you later," he said smiling widely.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"He said since you were my bro and you knew the dude he was only gonna charge $80."  
  
"Cool, did you pay already?"  
  
"Yep let's get home," Dil said yawning.  
  
The four teens left the place and headed to the car. Tommy driving again and everyone in the same sits. Dil and Mark were engrossed in a deep conversation, about telling Dil's parents. Tommy and Kimi both trying to keep their hands off each other.  
  
"Yall wanna..." Tommy said looking back noticing the two guys sleeping.  
  
Dil's head resting on Mark's shoulder, and Mark's hand holding him tightly around the waist. Both boys had a content look on their faces. Tommy poked Kimi in the shoulder and pointed to the two boys.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" Kimi asked Tommy as he turned toward the front.  
  
"We are so lucky no one was on the road," he said. "Or we would be hurt."  
  
"Dumbass, are we still going to get something to eat?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the mall. Tommy gently woke the sleeping boys up. Groaning slightly, glaring, and a few chose words the two boys got up. As they entered the mall they saw the two people that caused so much pain.  
  
"Hi Kimi," they mumbled walking passed.  
  
"Hey," she replied.  
  
The four teens got their food and sat in a table toward the back. The four of them talking about nothing in particular. Dil turned toward Tommy and serious look in his eye.  
  
"Yo T," he said.  
  
"Yeah, why so serious?" he asked.  
  
"Thinking about telling mom and dad on Sunday. You need to help me make a nice dinner."  
  
"Ok, good luck."  
  
"Thanks I'll need it."  
  
"Well you guys done?"  
  
"Yep," they all replied.  
  
"Let's head home then."  
  
Tommy, Dil, Mark, and Kimi left the mall and headed toward the Pickle's house. Puddle Of Mudd blasting through the speakers. Dil and Mark went back to sleep and Kimi and Tommy talking quietly up front. After about five minutes they arrived at the house.  
  
They walked up the path and into the house. Dede and Stu were standing there, an angry look in their eyes.  
  
"Tommy and you two upstairs. We need to speak with Dil." Stu said.  
  
"Ok dad," Tommy replied sending Dil a concern look.  
  
The three went upstairs to Tommy's room. Dil and his parents went into the kitchen.  
  
"Dil," he mother said. "We just recieved an interesting phone call."  
  
A/N: Oh crap who was on the phone? What was it about? Did the guy on the phone call his parents? Hehe you have to wait to find out!  
  
[1] The name is from a tattoo place in Vegas... I'm pretty sure that is what it is called...  
  
[2] Interesting story about the name Arm. I went to a concert on the 26th of Feb. And the bassist of one of the bands signed my friend's cd with the name Arm. His real name is Adam and I got his pick!   
  
[3] There is a little plastic thingie right? I have never gotten a tattoo but I saw it on tv.   
  
Review thanks:  
  
Spice of Life: I love your reviews... And I think I did eat that tuna fish... I don't remember though... ::thinks back:: OW I have a headache now... Well yeah I'll talk to you on yahoo! You get a stuffed doll of Khleo Thomas doll thingie! Thanks for the review.  
  
Benji's Riot Gurl: Sweet sweet! I haven't attempted to play the guitar in awhile... I have no clue where my mother put it... I should probably check the closet... hehe. I got a pick from the bassist of Smile Empty Soul. Nice people they are. Just saw them, Instruction and Moments In Grace in concert. Pretty cool. Well thanks for the review you get a bag of chewy chocolate chip cookies...  
  
outlawoftorn: Thanks for the review. Your review was short and sweet too! hehe Well you get a box of donuts... hehe Thanks again for the review.  
  
A/N: Well thanks to the people who review and/or read the story! You guys rock! Well yeah review! Peace... 


	11. Why Didn't You Tell me?

** We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
**  
**Warnings: _Slash_, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...**  
  
**A/N: So here I am sitting my lazy booty on the computer talking to people. When I say I should write the next chapter out... Spice of life so 'nicely' said I should work on this chapter instead of my Hey Arnold Fic... So here I am sitting here working on this story instead of the other one! That was a pointless ramble and I think I've taken up a few seconds of your life... so I'm gonna get on with the chapter before I have an angry mob of people chasing after me with pitchforks and sporks! Enjoy the chapter! Oh and chapter is not beta'ed... again. I felt bad for making you people wait so long. I'll send it out later... hopefully...  
__**

_ 'Oh _shit,' Dil thought. _'Someone's told them.'  
_  
"Dil, son we want you to know we aren't mad at you. Just disappointed," his father said with 'the look.'  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Dil says.  
  
"It's fine son," his mom cut him off.  
  
"I should have told you that..."   
  
"You failed the math test we know," he father said cutting him off.   
  
"What? Oh right the math test," he said sighing in relief. _'Wow thought they got a phone call saying I was gay.'  
  
_"Son, we want you to study more," his mom said, frowning.   
  
"Ok, mother," he said. "Is it alright if I go upstairs?"  
  
"Yes, but try to study," they said.  
  
Dil walked up to Tommy's room, where the others were currently at. They looked up as the door opened. He entered the room akwardly.  
  
"So," Tommy asked.  
  
"The phone call was about," Dil replied building up the suspense.  
  
"What?" his older brother practically yelled.  
  
"Me failing a math test!" the younger one replied laughing at the looks on their faces. "You... have... to... see... your... faces!" he said between laughs.  
  
"You little fucker!" They exclaimed glaring and walking toward him.  
  
Dil instantly stopped laughing and had a scared glint in his eyes. Backing away slowly, trying to look innocent. The three other kids were moving towards him, evil glints in their eyes. Tommy started to crack his knuckles as the surrounded him.  
  
"Don't do it!" he said running to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Oh Dil, we aren't going to hurt you." Mark said in a really sweet voice.  
  
"What are you going to do than?"  
  
"Just torture you."  
  
"NO," he exclaimed diving under the bed.  
  
"You can't stay under there forever," Kimi cooed.  
  
"I bet you I can."  
  
"Dil dude, it's been two hours," Tommy said looking at the clock.  
  
"I don't trust you, you're gonna kill me!" he exclaimed from under the bed.  
  
"We won't, plus I wanna see the tattoo!"   
  
"Fine, but you have to promise not to kill me," he said.  
  
"We promise," they said together.  
  
"Ok," he said reluctantly crawling from under the bed. "You know you have a lot of interesting stuff under your bed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you have this huge ass dust bunny," he said grinning, showing the size of the bunny with his hand.  
  
"Sweet sweet, show the thingie," Tommy said.  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
Dil pulled up his shirt and just below his belly button was a bright green dragon. Which is surrounded by orange and yellow flames that disappear into this pants. He let's his shirt fall back over it and looks up.  
  
"How far down?"  
  
"Not that far."  
  
"Now I see why Mark looked pissed," Kimi said grinning.  
  
"Shut it," Mark said, moody.  
  
"Isn't it awesome?" Dil asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool. Funny thing is we got it in pratically the same spot," Tommy said grinning.  
  
"Really? Awesome!"  
  
"Let's see it," Kimi said.  
  
"Alrighty," he replied pulling up his shirt.  
  
Just below his belly he had a Heartagram. It was black and had a little red around it. It was a decent size one, not that big, yet not that small. He let his shirt fall, similar to Dil, down and also looked up.  
  
"Sick tattoo bro!" Dil exclaimed grinning.  
  
"H.I.M is an awesome band," Mark said.  
  
"Yep," Tommy replied. "Dudes I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah same here," Kimi said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The four kids all loaded up in Tommy and Dil's car and headed out to get some food. Tommy and Kimi in the front, Dil and Mark in the back. Dil reached up and turned the radio on, and 'Cold' from Crossfade came blasting through the speakers.[1] Mark looked out the window and noticed how it was becoming dark, well it was actually an orange color as the sun started to set.  
  
"Tommy what time is it?"  
  
"Almost 7," he replied.  
  
"Ok," he said.  
  
The kids finshed up and headed back out to the car. Darkness greeted them, as they walked outside. The stars were shining brightly in the sky and the half-moon looking down on them.[2] They walked to their car and headed toward the house. The laughing and joking that once filled the car turned into light snores and deep breathing. Tommy driving and yawning a lot. The day had been long and busy for all of the kids.   
  
Tommy arrived at his house and woke the others up. All of them grumbled as they headed to the Pickle's front door. Turning the knob slightly they entered the house, the red light flashing on the answering machine was blinking. Dil walked over to it and hit the play button.  
  
"Tommy, Dil, we had to go to work and are not going to be able to make it home tonight. We are stuck here, we will be home late tomorrow, sorry boys. We love you and NO parties!" their dad's voice rang through the speakers.  
  
"Yay, no 'rents- again."  
  
"PARTY!" Dil exclaimed dancing.  
  
"Stop, dude that's just a no," Kimi said.  
  
"That hurts... tear tear," he replied wiping away and invisible tear.[3]  
  
"Right, so what are we going to do?"  
  
"Sit here and stare at each other until we all feel akward!" Dil exclaimed grinning widely.  
  
"Uhh, righty. You and Mark go ahead and do that," Tommy stated. "Kimi and I will go upstairs and chill there."  
  
"Right, whatever."  
  
Kimi and Tommy walked upstairs to who knows where. Dil and Mark turned on the tv and settled down in a chair. A big black fuzzy blanket wrapped around them. They started watching some movie on Lifetime.[4]  
  
"No, don't go into the room, the dude is in there. Damn you went in!" Mark yelled at the tv.  
  
"Dude, they can't hear you. WHAT? No don't do that, he's gonna- ouch that had to hurt."  
  
The movie continued with Mark and Dil still yelling at the screen. The two teens upstairs decided to come down as see what the younger ones were doing. They desended the stairs, being as quiet as possible. Doing spy moves they snuck into the living room and looked at the TV. On the bottom right-hand side of the screen was the name, 'Lifetime.' Kimi and Tommy couldn't help but crack up, which started a chain reaction; Dil and Mark jumping, falling to the floor, glaring, chasing after the two, and locking them outside.  
  
"How long should they stay-oh shit, Tommy has a key. RUN!" the younger boy said as he looked out the window at Tommy dangling the key.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My room!"  
  
The two boys darted up the stairs in a mad rush. Mark slipped and slide down a few stairs. Tommy and Kimi running right at them.  
  
"Go, I'll be fine!" he exclaimed dramatic.  
  
"I'll never leave you!" Dil replied, in the same tone, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs.  
  
The two other kids were gainning on them. Dil's door was just a few feet away, they could taste victory. Just as they were nearing the door, Tommy and Kimi pounced, knocking them to the floor. Which started up a tag team play fight; that took place downstairs.  
  
The four of them cleared a space in the living room and just as the fight started the phone rang. Tommy raced over to it and answered it, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Is Mark there?" the voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Uhh, yeah. Yo Mark its for you," Tommy yelled.  
  
"Ok," he said grabbing the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"I warned you time and time again, DUMP HIM. I have little patience, you either dump him, or loose him for good."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare, now follow what I say or else."  
  
"Fuck you, I'm not listening to you. I'll protect him and you won't get us."  
  
"I warned you, beware," the voice said, slaming the phone down. "Dear sweet Mark, just wait," Geeky said as he walked out of his room and out into the dark sky.  
  
"Mark, who was that?" Dil asked noting the distressed look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, look I need to talk to you," he said frowning.  
  
"Yeah, alright."  
  
The two teens walked into the kitchen and settled down on the table. Mark turned to Dil and put his hand in the other boy's. A serious look on his face he frowned slighty.  
  
"Ok, look, the person on the phone has been calling me for a long ass time. Everytime he has treatened me, told me to break up with you."  
  
"Wha--what?"  
  
"I told him I wasn't going to, but he said that I was going to pay this time. He said that he would come after you and-I don't want that. So its up to you, do you trust me enough to protect you, or do you want this to end?"  
  
"Arg, why didn't you tell me before!?" he exclaimed, pulling his hand out of Mark's.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you," he replied, crestfallen.  
  
"But Mark, what if he came after you? That would worry me more."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but I was scared," he said looking down. "So what do we do?"  
  
"We look out for each other, Tommy and Kimi can help to," Dil said smiling.  
  
"Ar-are you sure?" he asked, tears shining in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, just be sure if something like this happens again, you'll tell me. Promise?"  
  
"Alright, I promise."  
  
"Good, let's go tell them," he said grasping his hand.  
  
The two boys left the kitchen and went into the living room. Determined to tell Tommy and Kimi about the phone call. Determined to get passed this bump. Little did they know, the person who called was right outside the house, watching their everymove. Needless to say this person was pissed off, and determined to get Dil for himself.  
  
**A/N: So did you like? Sorry it took so long... again... ::sigh:: Since its summer I can't use the... 'I've been busy with school' excuse anymore... Dang. Well I'll have a good excuse next chapter!   
  
[1] I like Crossfade... They are from SC! hehe! And I live in SC!   
  
[2] I don't remember what I was going to say about that. ::sigh:: Short memory span lol. I'll remember it evenually.  
  
[3] Hehe that's fun to do.   
  
[4] I don't know why I put that there. I thought it would be funny! I like funny!  
  
A/N: Onto the review thanks  
  
Review Thanks:   
  
Tom greens big toe: Uhh... not really a quick update... but uhh... yeah! ::grins innocently:: Geeky was in here! Thanks for the review you get some paper!  
  
Benji's Riot Gurl: DUDE you let Benji slide right through your fingers! HOW?! Man if I was you I woulda jumped out of my window! I haven't played my guitar in a long time... I'm gonna learn bass! Yay bass! Well first I have to get one... Anyway thanks for the review you get a set of stuffed GC dolls!  
  
witchytara24: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review you get some cake!  
  
Spice of Life: Dude pears are vegetable? I thought they were-I don't know. Anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter! You got to read it before other people... Ahh the power of yahoo! You thought I was gonna say cheese didn't you! lol Well you get I don't know whatever you ask... Well nevermind you get a pretty piece of pink paper!  
  
FiceTkat: At first I was gonna make it something serious... but I decided not to... you know build suspense and make it nothing! hehe anyway thanks for the review you get some cookies!  
  
A/N: I gave out ghetto stuff tonight... I ran out of ideas! ::Frowns:: Anywho review and stuff! Oh and quick question about my other story, Road To Acceptance... I was wondering if you people who read it would like another chapter in Phil's POV. You like find out what he was thinking the first time he saw Dil and all that stuff. Tell me what you think! I love this quick edit thing! hehe anywho review!  
  
Peace Lake **


	12. Friendship Gone

**We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: Alright, this really isn't a chapter chapter... more of a poem from Dil's journal. I'll explain why I did this after the poem...

* * *

Friendship Gone  
  
**_Sickened with disgrace  
Years of friendship;  
(what a waste)  
Thrown out in a single moment  
Thrown out because of how I am  
  
I don't see how  
You let a few words  
throw out something so strong  
Something that was so real  
Why couldn't you accept?  
  
Now as I lay in bed  
I wonder if we were ever friends  
I wonder if you ever cared  
I wonder, I'm always wondering  
  
I also wonder  
Why you want to be friends again,  
How you expect me to trust you  
Why I want to forgive  
Why I want to forget  
But I know I can't  
I know that I won't  
  
I can't allow myself  
I won't allow myself  
But still I want to  
Still I long to  
How I wish this never happened  
but our friendship is gone..._

* * *

**A/N: God that was gay! Anywho reasons for me doing this instead of an actual chapter chapter, one: I have a major case of writer's block, and can't think of anything, two: I'm really busy. I kinda sorta have a 'job' More like helping my mom at the Commissary, three: My sister has a wedding coming up and I am the Maid of Honor, so I have to help her with all that stuff. Fun huh? And four: school is starting in a few weeks, and I have to read a book and I'm hoping that I didn't have any assignments... ::sigh:: Oh and then there's the fact I just got a new puppy, and I'm suppose to be teaching myself to play bass... But main reason is the writer's block... So I'm really sorry about this, and just to let you know I may not update until middle or late august... After the wedding and when I'm settled in school... fun stuff... yeah right. So really sorry, but it might help for you to send in some ideas... up to you though, so again I'm sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I can... Peace... oh and I'll give the review thanks for the last chapter in the next one I write.  
  
CrazyLake42 **


	13. Ack School

**We Make Our Own Choices**  
  
**Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.   
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: All I can say is that I'm super happy. I made it to 60 reviews...er 61 to be exact but that's not the point... And none are flames... When I first started this story I didn't expect it to be like this. So to everyone who has reviewed this THANKS SO MUCH! I love all of you! Now on to the story! Oh and a special thanks to my Soul Sis Shana(Spice of Life), who was the 50th and 60th reviewer! **

* * *

Not happy about what he was seeing, Geeky headed back to his house. Fuming, he opened the door and went straight to his room. Throwing himself on the bed he began started to think of ways to get Dil.  
  
So far the phone calls didn't work, maybe he could get someone to beat Dil. Scare Mark into breaking up with him. No-wait he already did that, dumb asses thought Phil and Lil did it. He smirked to himself and chuckled softly. Breaking the complete silence that fell over his room_.  
  
'Well then again, if they did know- no then that would make Tommy and the twins become semi-friends. Well maybe not, but there is always that slight chance of it happening. That would make it harder for his plans to work, more protection for his love.'_  
  
"Arg!" he exclaimed fustracted. "What do I do?"  
  
Sighing, he turned to his back and stared at the ceiling. Slowly drifting off to sleep with one thing on his mind, Dil.  
  
Meanwhile over at the Pickles house, Dil and Mark had just told Tommy and Kimi about the phone calls. Mark was still staring at the ground as the questions came.  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" Tommy demanded.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you guys; plus I thought it was a prank caller," he replied still looking at the floor. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell us, but I guess I can forgive you. Promise me next time you will tell me," Tommy said still sounding angry.  
  
"I promise," he said looking straight into Tommy's eyes, honesty shining brightly.  
  
"Good, Kimi think you should get home?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, school tomorrow see you guys later," she replied.  
  
"I'll walk you home."  
  
The two of them walked toward the front door. The door creaked open and closed as they headed toward the Finster's house. Dil and Mark looked over at each other.  
  
"You know this would be easier if I was actually a girl," Dil said smiling.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"The doctor thought I was going to be a girl," he said laughing lightly.[1]  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, T. never lets me forget."  
  
"Heh, that's awesome. My Dilly was almost a girl," he said cracking up.  
  
"Shut up, are you going home tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"No, you gonna get in trouble if you stay?"  
  
"My parents won't give a shit. Can I burrow some clothes?"  
  
"If you can fit mine then sure." Dil said, "Let's watch TV, I wonder if that Lifetime movie is gonna replay tonight."  
  
"I doubt it," Mark replied sitting down on the couch, and pulling Dil with him.  
  
The two boys got comfortable and started watching TV again. Dil's head was resting on Mark's shoulder, whose fingers were playing with the silky black strands. The other hand grasping Dil's lightly.  
  
"It would be so funny if my 'rents walked-" he was cut short by the door opening.  
  
Startled the two guys jumped apart. Dil took the blanket for himself and started changing the channels. Foot steps neared the room as a flushed Tommy entered.  
  
"Hi guys," he said smiling widely.  
  
"Oh it's just you T," Dil sighed in relief.  
  
"Who did you think it was?"  
  
"Mom and Dad," he said laughing. "I was just saying how funny it would be if mom and dad walked in. Then the front door opened and yeah."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to bed, why don't you two watch TV in your room Dil?"  
  
"Good idea... Except I don't have cable in my room. Well there is always movies," he said lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Let's go watch a movie in your room," Mark said.  
  
The three of them turned the TV off and headed upstairs to their rooms. Goodnights were said and doors were shut and locked. Dil turned on the TV and DVD player and put in A Nightmare Before Christmas.[2] They settled in the bed, similar to how it was on the couch.  
  
"So what movie do you want to watch after this?" Dil asked.  
  
"Umm, Rainbow Brite!" he exclaimed grinning like a five year old.[3]  
  
"No, there is no way you are getting me to watch that movie. Let's watch some CKY," he replied.  
  
"But Dil! I wanna watch Rainbow Brite! Please please please!"  
  
"No, I refush to watch it, pick another movie."  
  
"But, I don't wanna watch another movie," he whined.  
  
"I'm not watching it, you can watch it by yourself."  
  
"Fine then be that way," Mark said giving Dil the silent treatment.  
  
"So that's how it is huh? Well find then I don't care you can sleep on the floor," he said sounding extremely pissed.  
  
"Fine I will," Mark replied grabbing his blanket and pillow and moving to the floor.  
  
"Good."  
  
The two of them watched the rest of the movie in complete silence. The only thing that was heard as the movie and the light breathing of both boys. Mark turned to look at the clock it read: 2:05 A.M.  
  
_'Great,' _he thought. _'I'm tired and cold with no Dil.'  
  
_Dil looked over at the lump that was on his floor and sighed quietly. Frowning slightly, he pulled his blanket tighter around him. His boyfriend's scent still on it, but it just wasn't the same.  
  
_'Peachy,' _he thought. _'I forced him to sleep on the hard floor.'_  
  
The movie ended, Mark still on the floor. Dil reached up for the remote and flipped the DVD player off, along with the TV. The room was soon dark, only a little light could get in from his windows. The two boys looked at each other, and held the gaze. Both to stuborn to admit they were wrong. Finally after two minutes they broke the staring contest.  
  
Mark got up from the floor and walked over to the bed. He gently pushed Dil over and climbed into the warm blanket. He turned to his side so his back was facing the smaller boy.  
  
"I'm sorry," was mumbled, by both of them.  
  
Dil put his arm on Mark's waist and cuddled up against him. Warmth filled both of their bodies, and they sighed in content. The taller boy turned his head and stared into the other's eyes. Their faces became closer and closer, just like everytime before.  
  
Lips met lips in a small gentle kiss. Turning fully around, Mark captured Dil's lips again, this time in a deep kiss. Pulling away both of them feel into a deep sleep, feeling whole.[4]  
  
Dil's alarm clock went off waking both boys up. It was 6:00 in the morning, both of them only getting about three hours of sleep. Mark looked over at Dil, gave him a small smile and fell back asleep. He was soon joined in dreamland.  
  
"Wake up!" Tommy yelled banging on the door. "Don't make me break in!"  
  
Mark awoke and looked around, confused. Tommy was still yelling on the other side of the door, and Dil was sleeping. Groaning, he got off the bed and opened the door. Standing there was a furious looking Tommy.  
  
"About time, hurry up and get ready. I'll get Dil up," he told Mark.  
  
"Yeah, alright," he mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.  
  
Tommy watched as Mark dragged himself to the bathroom. He heard the water to the shower turn on as he headed into Dil's room. Settling himself lightly on the bed, he looked at his brother's sleeping form. Dil still had a light bruise around his eye and the cuts on his face were almost completely healed.  
  
"I still can't believe they told people!" he said to himself, angry. "Dil, bro wake up."  
  
Dil stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Tommy tried again, this time shaking him. It seemed to work as his brother's hazel eyes were revealed.[5] Dil looked up at his brother, confused, before letting out a small, sleepy smile; which he returned.  
  
"Mark just got into the shower, you're next," Tommy told him. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Alittle scared I guess, I'm kinda worried about what's gonna happen today. I mean the weekend was cool, because I pushed it to the back of my mind, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry we got your back bro. Anyone touches you, they are so gonna die. And if Phil and Lil give you shit today, tell me and-" he trailed off letting Dil imagine the torture.  
  
"Heh, don't worry about them," the younger one reassured. "They won't come near me, not after we kicked them out."  
  
"I hope, I need to finish getting ready."  
  
"Alright, tell Mark to hurry up."  
  
"Will do."  
  
About ten minutes later Mark walked in the room, clad in a big fluffy black towel. Dil was fast asleep on the bed. The towel-clad boy strolled over to the sleeping figure and studied his face for a bit. It was so peaceful, and calm.  
  
_'I would hate to wake him, but I have no choice.' _Mark thought. "Dil wake up."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Go shower, unless you want to go to school smelly," he said, the water from his hair dripping on Dil's face.  
  
"You're getting me wet," Dil mumbled wiping the water off his face.  
  
"You don't know how wrong that sounded, I'ma steal some of your clothes."  
  
"Yeah alright," he said yawning, stretching, and pulling himself off the bed.  
  
"You have about thirty minutes," Mark said looking through Dil's dresser. _'It's a good thing he's clothes are big.'  
_  
The smaller boy took one last look at the guy going through his dresser and headed off toward the bathroom. Sighing deeply, he did what he needed to do in the bathroom, and headed back over to his room. Random thoughts filled his head as he entered the confides of his room.  
  
A small grin came to his face as he noticed Mark in his clothes. He was kind of lucky that the smaller teen wore his clothes super baggy and long. The two of them locked eyes for awhile, refusing to break the contact. That was until Tommy yelled at them to hurry up or he would leave without them. That caused Mark to head downstairs and Dil to get ready for another long and tiring day at the evil place called school.  
  
"Dil! Hurry it up bro!" Tommy yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Chill I'm coming," was yelled back, followed by footsteps.  
  
"About time," he mumbled as his brother stepped off the last stair.  
  
"Shut it," he replied alittle moody.  
  
"Worried?"  
  
"Wouldn't you be?" he snapped. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, plus we have your back, right?"  
  
"That's right, no one will touch my Kitty!" Mark said grinning.  
  
"Kitty? Do I even want to know?"  
  
"Heh, not really."  
  
"ACK! Stop with the bad mental images please, just stop torturing me!"  
  
"Come on let's go," Dil said grinning evilly. "Kimi and Chuckie are probably already ready to go."  
  
The three of them headed out of the house and toward the waiting van. They inwardly sighed as they saw Phil and Lil seated in the middle row. Tommy bit his tongue, to keep from saying anything, and sat in the back along side Dil and Mark.  
  
The car ride was spent listening to the _From Autumn To Ashes _cd and sitting in complete silence.[6] Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, and trying not to speak what was on their mind... So generally the car ride was full of tension and anxiety. After what seemed like days, they finally arrived to school.   
  
"Thanks for the ride Chuckie," Phil said, while Lil nodded.  
  
The two of them walked off into the crowded area. The five of them headed over to a deserted area, which is under the stairs. They talked about everything, and planned out ways to make sure Dil was safe. Alittle while later the bell rang, telling the kids to get to class.  
  
"You sure you'll be ok Dil?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
  
"Alright, Mark I'm trusting you to keep an eye over him," he said.  
  
"No problem, if anyone comes after him I'll break out the kung fu moves," came his reply along with a few kung fu kicks and punches.  
  
"Right, Chuckie, you'll keep an eye out right?"  
  
"HEY! That's not nice, don't worry." Mark said.   
  
"Heh, kung fu, fucking idiot."  
  
"Fucking fruit."  
  
"Guys hate to break this, but we have about two minutes to get to class," Kimi said staring down at her watch.  
  
"Fuck," they cursed as they walked to their respective classes.  
  
The school day was long and boring, nothing really eventful happened. Soon the kids found themselves in Chuckie's van on their way home. Once again the ride was quiet and the sweet sounds of _The Rasmus_ filled the air.[7]   
  
"So guys," Kimi said sick of the quiet. "Wanna have band practice today?"  
  
Random sures and why not's were said and soon the van returned to its quiet state. The ride, like school, felt like it took days to end. Sighing slightly, Dil walked up the path to his house, Tommy and Mark following. They threw their bags down and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink before they had to head over to the Finster's household.  
  
"You know I'm surprised no one said anything today," Dil said out of nowhere, pulling the other people in the rooms out of their own thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, me too," his older brother replied, grinning slightly.  
  
"They knew I would go kung fu on their butts if they said anything," Mark said but added in as he noticed the stares. "What? They did, you don't believe me. I have killer kung fu moves thank you very much. Fucking evil people. Stop staring at me weird."  
  
"..."  
  
"What?! Stop it, I'll go kung fu on you if you don't stop."  
  
"..."  
  
"You guys suck," he mumbled and walked out of the room, in fake angry way.  
  
"That was fun, should do that more often," Dil said following his boyfriend out.  
  
Tommy sighed slightly and walked over to the two other guys. They sat down on the floor and turned to Fuse. Oven Fresh was on and _Instruction's _video for 'Breakdown' was currently playing.[8]  
  
"They aren't that bad actually," Tommy said.   
  
"Yeah, their decent but they kinda sound like a lot of other bands," Mark replied.  
  
"Eh, I guess, but yeah. My friend has their EP they have this awesome song called 'Your Punk Sucks' it was actually written for bands like GC and SP," he told them. "Arty hates this pop-punk stuff, or I should say _'trendy pop-punk' _stuff."  
  
"Is is a bad thing to like a band that hates the other band you like?" the youngest guy in the group asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think it is."  
  
"Interesting, hmm... when were we suppose to leave for band practice?"  
  
"About five minutes ago, damn the video is over. I guess we have to go now."  
  
"Oh joy, hey do you guys remember if I took my bass home last time?"  
  
"Yeah you did, it's probably lost in your room again."  
  
"Damn, alright we better go find it and your guitar, T. Your room is worst than mine."  
  
"And?" he said in an innocent voice.  
  
"I'm not helping you find it?" Dil said. "And Mark's not either."  
  
"I'm not doing what?" he asked walking up behind them.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Ummm... kitchen?"   
  
"Alright, let's go get the stuff."  
  
They headed upstairs and into their own rooms in search of their missing instruments. Fifteen minutes later they re-emerged from the rooms covered in dust, and instruments in their hands.  
  
"Where was yours?"  
  
"Under a pile of clothes under my bed, yours?" Tommy replied.  
  
"You know I don't remember where I found it, I think it was in the closet," he replied laughing lightly. Mark looked at them in an amused kind of way.  
  
"You guys are weird."  
  
"..."  
  
"Not the staring again."  
  
"..."  
  
"Please no, I'm begging you."  
  
"..."  
  
Mark didn't say anything, instead he ran down the stairs and into the living room. The two brothers laughed as they walked toward him. As they entered the living room, they were greeted with a glare, which caused them to laugh harder.  
  
"Come on, let's get going," Dil said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm mad at you now," his boyfriend replied, pouting.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated giving him a small peck on the lips. "Better?"  
  
"Alittle."  
  
"Let's go," the oldest one said before they had a chance to do anything else.   
  
It took them awhile to get the Chuckie's house, mostly because of the fact that they were messing around. And Dil felt the need to chase after the ice cream man, and then decide he didn't want anything. Which was amusing for Tommy and Mark, but kinda pissed the band off when they arrived. The three of them were about forty-five minutes late, which isn't really that much.  
  
Band practice lasted for about two hours, and they hung out at Chuckie's house for while. After about ten minutes of an uncomfortable silence, the two brothers and Mark headed home... well to the Pickle's house. Much to their surprise Stu and Didi were actually home, and wanted to spend time as a family. That naturally meant that Mark was allowed to stay, but unfortunately he couldn't stay.  
  
The rest of the week flew by, no one said anything about Dil and Mark. They guessed that Phil and Lil told the football players not to tell anyone it. Which was in a way a good thing, because then he wouldn't have to put up with the discrimination or anything like that. Friday finally came and the five kids with Trapt tickets were excited about the concert the next day. The twins were pissed that Tommy had kept their tickets. Especially since it wasn't them who actually told the football players, and they didn't even know who told them.  
  
The school day seemed to drag on and each of them had a hard time concentrating. After multiple detentions and being yelled at the bell finally rang letting them out of the place. Tommy had decided to drive to school instead of getting a ride with Chuckie and the others. That way they three of them could talk about the concert without the fear of Phil and Lil killing them. Although it would have amused them to no end to see the twins get pissed off.  
  
"You know we should have gotten a ride with Chuck. I would love to see Phil and Lil's faces when we talk about the concert," Dil said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, I know," his brother replied and Mark nodded.  
  
"The only thing that sucks about this is that I plan on telling mom and dad about me and Mark being together after the concert, so like yeah."  
  
"No worries man, they should be cool with it."  
  
"I hope so, but today in class people were talking about gay marriages and all that fun stuff. And some chick said that she would disown her kid if she found out they were gay. She is one of the most caring people in the class too, so it scares me."[9]  
  
"Don't worry, you have me there and hopefully Mark will be able to make it."  
  
"Yeah, Dil don't worry."  
  
"Thanks guys," he said. "You two are too good to me, you know that."  
  
"Yeah we know," Mark said in a joking manner.  
  
"You're funny."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
They all laughed as the mood was lightened. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, the radio turned off.   
  
"It's quiet," Tommy said. "Trapt?"  
  
"Yeah," they replied as he put on the Trapt cd.  
  
"Tomorrow is the concert!"  
  
"Yep, and I can't wait."  
  
It took a few more minutes before they made it home. They got out of the car and headed into the house. Didi, and Betty greeted the three of them as they headed upstairs into Dil's room. Throwing their stuff on the floor they sat in a small circle on Dil's bed and looked at each other. The weird staring contest lasted for about a minute before they started to laugh. Dil ended up falling off the bed with a loud thud. Causing his mom and Betty to run up the stairs to check what happened, which resulted in more laughing.   
  
The two adults sighed and walked back downstairs. The three teens slowly regained their breaths and stopped laughing. They talked about random things and then headed downstairs.  
  
"Mom, where going to go hang out at the mall or something," Tommy told her.  
  
"Alright, have fun and keep an eye on your brother."  
  
He nodded and lead the others out of the house. They walked toward the car and hopped in.   
  
"Wanna get Kimi and Chuckie?" Dil asked.  
  
"Hell yes--I mean sure," his brother replied grinning.  
  
They pulled into the Finster's driveway and Tommy went up to their house. He knocked on the door and to his delight, Kimi answered. She agreed to going and asked Chuckie if he wanted to come along.   
  
"Naw, you guys go ahead, I'll be an oddball," he said smiling.  
  
"Alright Chuck, you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, have fun."  
  
They said their good byes and headed toward the car. Dil and Mark were currently making out in the backseat. Kimi grinned as she saw this and said it was cute. The two teens didn't hear her, both to caught up with each other to notice. They did, however, jump apart when the car started to move, blushing madly.  
  
"Whoa, when did you guys get here?" Dil asked sounding dazed.  
  
"Umm... awhile again, Kimi said you two looked cute or something."  
  
"Right, so where we going?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm kinda sick of the mall, plus I have no cash on me," the driver mumbled.  
  
"We can go drive around and mistake deers for trees," Mark said laughing and while Dil glared. "What?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Not that again, please no."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tommy make him stop!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You guys really do suck, and now I can't run anywhere," Mark said frowning. "I should have brought the cd player."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
And with that last statement the car fell into a quiet rest. Radio turned on to some hip-hop station, in which was really annoying them, but no one felt like reaching up and pushing the little button to change the station.[10]  
  
"Someone change the fucking station before I break it," Dil said from the backseat.   
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," his brother replied pushing the button changing it to the rock station.  
  
"You know they really need to stop with all the commericals, I wanna hear the music!"  
  
"True," they replied and went back to staring out the windows.  
  
The sky was a vivid sky blue with little fluffy white clouds scattered randomly. In fact the clouds kinda looked like marshmallows... Birds were singing and the eating the pretty little worms, who stupidly crawled from the deep green grass.  
  
"Guys I'm bored," Kimi said. "We should go do something."  
  
"Like?"   
  
"I don't know, let's go to the pet store and get some stuff for Sparky."  
  
"You know I haven't seen Sparky for awhile now."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, maybe mom and dad took him with them."  
  
"Probably, yeah let's go get him something."  
  
They headed down to the pet shop in search of something for the dog. After picking out a new spiked collar and some doggy treats they paid for the stuff and headed home. The car ride was, once again, quiet. The radio blaring out _Avenged Sevenfold_.[11]   
  
"Guys I'm bored," Kimi said.  
  
"Whoa, deja vu," Dil said. "Awesome!"  
  
"Right, Tommy think you can drop me off at my house? I need to get a few things and all that fun stuff."  
  
"Yeah, sure want me to wait for you?"  
  
"Naw, I'll just go ahead and walk back down to your house," Mark said.  
  
"Alright, sure," Tommy replied.  
  
They made a quick detour to Mark's house and he ran in. Only to hear voices from the other room.  
  
"I just don't understand him, don't worry thought the plan will work," his father said into the phone. "Don't worry, yes. Alright, bye."  
  
The teen hurried up to his room, if he father found out he heard him then all hell would break loose. He quickly grabbed his stuff and headed out of the house; not bothering to say bye to his parents.  
  
He arrived at the Pickle's house ten minutes later, out of breath. Dil answered the door grinning widely.  
  
"Welcome back," Dil greeted. "Kimi and Chuckie are over here, we're playing truth or dare."  
  
"Oh fun stuff," he replied.  
  
The two of them walked into room and settled down on the couch, and the game began.  
  
"Tommy, truth or dare?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to..."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... from when I started this chapter I was at 57, now I'm at 61... Thanks people! Oh and I was planning on making this longer but you guys have waited long enough. Plus I need some truths and dares... so send 'em in! Hope you liked this chapter, it's kind of like a filler I guess you can say because the evil Writer's Block monkey named Tom hasn't fully went away! So yeah...   
  
[1] I watched The Rugrats movie a little while ago and HAD to add that part! ::grin::   
  
[2] I like that movie... plus its laying on my computer desk right next to me. ::picks it up and waves:: See? Hehe...  
  
[3] I was talking to my buddy Dani on AIM and she said she found her Rainbow Brite movie. So I'm like I'ma make Mark wanna watch it! Hehe, yes I am that weird!  
  
[4] Corny I know... Blame Diz, he keeps me up at night so I don't get sleep... which means my creative mind doesn't work as well... yes that is a stupid excuse... sue me! ::grin::  
  
[5] Honestly I don't remember if I said his color eyes in the story... If I said a different color please correct me. It's kinda bad when I don't remember what I write in my own story... ::sigh::  
  
[6] I just got the cd yesterday... hehe guess its kinda like a b-day present... heh an early one, I guess it's a good thing for you sister to have her b-day on the 1st... hehe b-day party was on the 1st this year, instead of the 2nd like it usually is... ok enough of that....  
  
[7] I like the Rasmus, what's your opinion? Some people like them, while others think that they are the worst band ever... Just curious on your thoughts!  
  
[8] Instruction is one of the greatest bands ever formed! Cd is being released on the 24th so yeah go get it!  
  
[9] Someone in my Acting class last year actually said that. It pissed me off so fucking bad, but alas I couldn't say anything cause yeah. She would have probably gotten my ass jumped. But yeah I still don't see how people can disown their kid for who they love... ::sigh:: I don't know, but still... enough of my views...  
  
[10] I was about to write some lyrics for a hip-hop song, but I just noticed I don't know any... hehe  
  
[11] That was a random band, they are pretty cool.  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Tom greens big toe: I feel bad for you... Britney Spears... ::twitches:: hehe they get good music cause its an all rock station! The songs I usually use are the ones that are on my radio at the time... Well except SP, GC, Hilary Duff(Still scares me), and so forth. Viva La Bam rules! I love the show! Except I haven't seen to many eposides this season. I always seem to forget to turn it onto MTV... I'm not a big MTV fan... Do you watch Wildboyz? I love the show... not only is it funny, but there are animals on it! hehe I want to get a tat... but I'm to young so yeah... Anywho thanks for the review...   
  
Kelly: Don't feel bad, I'm 15 and I still watch Rugrats and All Grown Up... and I'll probably be watching them until I'm like 50! Hehe, and the reason why Phil wasn't as accepting is because I started this story before the AGU season came out... I think not to sure... hmm I started it in like Dec. When did the show come out? Oh well... Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Spice of Life: BUDDY! Hehe... You're so lucky! You get to find out what happens before anyone else... But I should warn you now you don't get to read the last chapter before the others... You have to wait for that! I'm so evil I know... but you still luv me... you have to because we are soul sisters... so HA! ::grins widely:: Thanks for the 50th and 60th review.  
  
trackstar2209: Hehe, sorry I didn't get this up sooner, writer's block! Well yeah here's the update you wanted... Hope you liked thanks for the review!  
  
taekrsbass: Hehe, Dani boo! Rubber buns! And Corky is the EX-b/f... hehe you got it wrong! And the chocolate cream pie is just so wrong and evil and harsh... But still so damn funny! I love it! I'm mean I know... Anywho thanks for the reviews! I LOVE YOU! hehe well yeah... bye!I told the mother that you were Diz's Godmother... she laughed... Who's the godfather? And dude we still have to finish putting a tune on 'Visions.' But this can be the next one, I'm still trying to figure out the beat to it(Visions) and then I'll start on some guitar riffs and stuff... that is if I can actually play the guitar lmao.  
  
Wicked Wonder: First things first, I LOVE your stories... Hehe I just never reviewed them, lazyness... hehe but yeah... Thanks for the review!  
  
luv-me-never: Hehe, I got stuck... sorries! ::grin:: Well yeah heres the update you've been waiting for... Hope you like it... Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone! I still can't believe that my story has gotten this much response... I mean if you go look at my earlier work... not a pretty sight LMAO! But yeah I must go, don't forget to drop a review... Oh and all reviewers will be getting moist sandwiches! Shana(Spice of Life)'s idea... Oh and its my b-day today... so leave me a review! Hehe...Before I forget my buddy Dani drew a pic of Mark it can be found at my Blog... the link is in my profile. So yeah go check it out and give her some props for drawing an awesome pic. Anyone willing to draw me a pic of Dil or any of the other people? If so leave your answer in a review or email me at   
  
CrazyLake42 **


	14. Concerts And Phonecalls

**We Make Our Own Choices  
  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes...  
  
A/N: I am back! I hate school, in my opinion it's a waste of time, but what fifteen year old kid wouldn't agree? Heh, yeah sorry I haven't updated aside from the homework I'm not... er that I AM doing I've been really busy. Bowling league sign up was saturday! I am happy... Anywho onto the story, and Instruction's cd is out now. Go fucking buy it! Heh it's called 'God Doesn't Care.' I love it and you will to... so go get it. Onto the story!**

* * *

"I dare you to-go up to a cop and slap his ass," Kimi said smirking.  
  
"Couldn't I get in trouble for that?" he asked, although it sounded as if he could care less.  
  
"Probably, but who cares?"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. I'm thinking monday. School security guard!" He said grinning madly. "And if he asks, I'll say he had a fly on his ass-er butt."  
  
"I don't think he'll believe you, but still good excuse." his brother said grinning, his fingers interlaced with Marks.  
  
"Alright, Mark, truth or dare?" Tommy asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Alright, I dare you to go to a random house with a rock and ask the person who answers if they lost their baby, and show them the rock."  
  
"Done," he replied.  
  
The five of them left the house and mark grabbed the rock and went up to a random house. The other teens watching him a good distance.  
  
Mark slowy, but steadily lifted his hand and knocked firmly on the door. A few moments later a young woman, who looked about twenty-one, answered the door. She had long flowing blonde hair and stunning green eyes.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her voice so soft and sweet.  
  
"Well, I was walking down the street and I found something," he said after a brief silence. "I found your child." he finished showing her the rock.  
  
The young lady stared at him blankly. Then after a few seconds of an akward silence, she slammed the door shut. Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie and Dil started to laugh as Mark walked over to them.  
  
"That was fun," he commented throwing the rock on the ground.  
  
"Let's play the game out here," Chuckie suggested.  
  
"Sure," Tommy agreed.  
  
_'Now Mark and I can't hold hands_,' Dil thought to himself, not knowing the same thing was running through Mark's head.  
  
The five of the settled down on the grass in front of the Pickles' front yard. The sun slowly starting to set. The sky had swirls of orange, pink, and blue.  
  
"Kimi, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," she said smiling.  
  
"Umm... I dare you to go up to that guy over there," he said pointing to some preppy looking guy. "And say**, _'I hunger for some masculine salad. Any donations_?'**"  
  
"Done."  
  
She got up from the patch of grass she was sitting on and headed over to the guy; a sly smiling gracing her face. He turned and looked at her, giving her a disgusted stare.  
  
_'Guess he doesn't like girls in baggy pants,' _she thought.  
  
"I hunger for some masculine salad. any donations?" she asked licking her lips.  
  
"Umm... no," he said staring at her weirdly and walking away.  
  
She laughed lightly and walked back over to the others. A sly grin plastered on her face. The other kids were laughing as she walked up to them. The game continued on late into the night.[1]  
  
"Dil, wakey wakey!" Tommy said in a sweet voice. "_Trapt _concert today!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Dil said instantly wide awake. "Mark!"  
  
"No no more bacon!" he exclaimed, much to Dil's amusement.  
  
"Come on get up," he said trying to hide his amusment.  
  
"I don't want to eat it, no more bacon!" He said as he opened his eyes.  
  
"No more bacon?"  
  
Mark looked at him, his cheeks slightly reddening. Dil laughed at that and give Mark a kiss on the nose. Which caused him to chuckle, and the other to beam with pride.  
  
"Go shower," Dil demanded.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
The two brothers and Mark got ready and chilled around the house. Kimi came over a little later. They all settled down in the living room in silence.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Dil asked breaking the silence that filled the room.  
  
"I don't know," they all replied at random times.  
  
"Where's Chuck?" Tommy asked, noticing his friend's absence.  
  
"He says he has to do something today," she replied looking confused. 

"He wouldn't tell me what though. He's been so secretive lately."  
  
"I wonder why," Dil said as the others pondered Chuckie's weird  
behavior.  
  
"How much longer?" Mark whined.  
  
"About six hours. I don't see why it has to start at nine," Tommy commented, also whining.  
  
"Aww, who knows," he replied.  
  
The four of them decided to drive down to the mall in hopes of finding something to do. They stayed there for a few hours, bored out of their minds, and headed back to the Pickles' house. Which was just as bad, because everything seemed to bore them.  
  
"Arg, I'm bored!"  
  
"Me too, let's go pay a nice game of hide and seek!"  
  
"Eh, don't feel like it, how much longer?"  
  
"About four hours, and twenty-five minutes with forty-five- no wait forty-four seconds," Tommy replied looking at his watch.  
  
"Damn it! Why the fuck can't time hurry up?!"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"We can always do homework," Chuckie said coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Where the fuck did you come from?"  
  
"Well you see my mother and father decided they loved each oth-" he said trailing off as he noticed the strange looks he was receiving. "I was over at a friends house."  
  
"Alright, and why would we do homework?"  
  
"Just a thought, what else do we have to do?"  
  
"I'm not doing homework," Kimi said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
After about ten minutes of staring at each other in complete silence; they decided to do homework. It was better than cleaning Tommy and Dil's room, which was suggested just as the strange staring contest ended.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing homework on a saturday, right before a concert!" Kimi exclaimed looking up from her text book.  
  
"Would you rather clean mine or Dil's room?"  
  
"No-NO!" she said after a moment of comtemplating.  
  
"What?! My room isn't that bad," Dil said then adding, "well not as bad as T's." After seeing a look on Mark's face.  
  
Tommy mumbled something about the Romans catching everyone's attention. Feeling their glazes he looked up from his Latin notes.  
  
"What?" he asked sounding lost.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," they replied turning their attention to the work the laid before them.  
  
At around 7:30 the kids stopped doing their homework and sat around the house. Dil and Mark where surfing the web, while Kimi, Tommy, and Chuckie where sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"So tomorrow night we're telling your parents right?"  
  
"That's the plan, hopefully," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean 'hopefully?"  
  
"I don't know if I really want to tell them; I'm scared," came the sad reply.  
  
"Don't worry, you're parents are pretty understanding."  
  
"Yeah, I know they've always been there for me, but still It's never been this serious."  
  
"Just don't think about it," Mark replied in a calm soothing voice and pulled Dil on his lap. "We're in this together."  
  
"I know, and I'm thankful for that," he said in a soft voice, before bringing their mouths together in a soft kiss.  
  
Mark pulled away from him, his eyes scanning over the room. The teen in his lap looked up at him confused, then realization hit him and he started to smile. Which turned to snickering then to full belly laughs, that confused the rest of the kids in the room.  
  
"Ummm, what just happened?" Tommy asked from his postion on the couch.  
  
"Nothing, just something that amused me," his brother replied still chuckling. "Wow that was weird. Why did I find it so amusing?"  
  
"Probably because you are the careful one, and you just did something really daring? I don't know."  
  
"Yeah, right whatever," he replied before a message box popped up on his window. "Holy shit."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Someone on your screen name just sent me a message," Dil replied alittle freaked out. "It says, 'You haven't done what I told you to... I warned you."  
  
"How the fuck did they get on my name? And why the fuck won't they leave us alone?"  
  
"Tommy, come here," Dil said his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"What is it?" the older teen asked walking up behind him. "What the fuck?"  
  
The room went from a carefree nature to a tense one in a matter of ten seconds. Tommy stood there re-reading the message, his jaw set. Anger and worry shining brightly in his eyes. His body was tense and his hands were balled into fist on his sides.  
  
_'Please let me go to the concert still,' _Dil thought.  
  
"Mark who has access to your screen name?" Tommy asked, trying not to sound to mad.  
  
"No one that I know of."  
  
"Well I'm not sure if Dil should go tonight," he said.  
  
"But T!" he whined.  
  
"It's for your safety," came the hesitant reply.  
  
"I'm going to the concert, no matter what you say. I'm going," the younger one replied stubbornly.  
  
"How about if we keep him near us at all times, and if we go in the mosh pit then- we'll try to watch him," Mark suggested.  
  
"Fine, but if we see anything that could harm him we get out of there and fast," Tommy said protectively. "I swear who ever is doing this is going to pay."  
  
"T, do you think it's Phil and Lil doing this?" Chuckie asked coming up behind the three of them, startling them all.  
  
"Don't do that, and it could be them."  
  
"I just remembered something," Mark said. "I signed onto Phil's computer awhile ago. Is it possible for him to have my password saved on his computer somewhere?"  
  
"Yes," Chuckie replied. "It might be them. Who would have thought Phil and Lil would do this, and to Dil. They were always so caring towards him, well almost always."  
  
"Yeah I know, it makes me mad knowing they might be doing this to him."  
  
"Oh well, it's almost eight, we should head out," Dil said grinning.  
  
"This is gonna be so tight!"  
  
"Yeah I know, let's get going," Tommy said grinning.  
  
The all piled in Chuckie's van and headed toward a small night club on the other side of town. Chilled air, and a slightly dark sky surrounded them. The windows were rolled down and _Trapt _were blasting from the speakers. Excited murmurs filled the space, as everyone told the other about what they wanted to do and how much fun it would be.  
  
"I wonder if we can somehow get backstage," Tommy said, his eyes held a mischievous sparkle.  
  
"Do I smell a plan?" Dil asked noting the stare.  
  
"Maybe, let's see how many people turn up tonight."  
  
"Dil, your brother scares me sometimes," Mark whispered in his ear.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Tommy turned and glared at the two of them, before turning back and talking to Kimi. She looked back at the two boys and whispered a 'Help me.' They stifled a laugh and shrugged at her mouthing a 'Sorry.' This action went unnoticed by Tommy, who keep on talking.  
  
Finally they arrived at the club, it wasn't that bad looking on the outside. It was painted black with huge flames going up the walls. A sign over head read, 'The Black Hole.'[3] They got into the short line that was forming, there was about two other people in the line. Which isn't surprising because they were about forty-five minutes early, and the band was still small.  
  
Soon enough the doors to the club was opened and the kids walked down to another door, that would lead them into the actual club. The hall around them was a red color and another hall lead toward the back of the club. Curiously they wondered down the other hall, in search of other people. Hoping they would run into a band member, no such luck though. They were stopped by a guy were an **Officals only** shirt and escorted back to the line. The same two people were there, no one else had showed up.  
  
The minutes ticked by and a few more people walked in, supporting band shirts or other gear. Nine P.M. came, and went; the kids growing impaient. The door opened and they all started to grin happily.  
  
"When can we go in?" one of the people in front of them asked.  
  
"Sound check is running a bit late. You'll be able to come in soon," the offical guy said. "You can blame this all on the opening band."  
  
"They better play good," Kimi mumbled under her breath.  
  
The offical went back into the room. The line grew longer, and the minutes ticked by. Another guy came up rolling a cooler of ice, and knocked on the door. A small squeak was made as the door opened allowing the guy with the cooler access. The kids in front begged to be let in. They were refushed, though. Growing bored, the kids started to converse with some other people.  
  
Another guy came up to the door, and smiled at the kids.  
  
"Hey let us in, please!" Kimi said.  
  
"I can't," he replied frowning. "But I can see what's happening."  
  
"Cute ass," Kimi said as he walked into the room.  
  
"What was that?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Umm... nothing?"  
  
"Sure," he replied fake frowning. "Note to self: keep Kimi away from that dude."  
  
"Oh shut it," she said laughing and slapping the back of his head lightly.  
  
"Ow, I'm hurt. That hurts my chest!" he said putting his hand on his chest.  
  
"You're such a fruit!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Dil. I am an apple, not a fruit."  
  
"An apple is a fruit," Mark said sighing. "Not that again," he said fear clouding his eyes.  
  
"Dil?"  
  
"Chuckie?"  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
"Why?!" he exclaimed. "I've lost you all to the dark side-the bad dark side!"[4]  
  
"Right," they said.  
  
Whispers broke out among the crowd, the five of them recieving weird looks. Which resulted in them laughing and just laughing. The people took a step back from the insane kids and hoped that they weren't planning something dangerous.  
  
The room fell quiet as the laughter died down. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. A sudden squeak from the door caused half the people to jump and look toward the door. The offical told them they could come in that the show will be on soon. Tommy looked down at the watch on his wrist it read 9:30.  
  
"Thirty minutes late," he muttered to the others.  
  
"Like I said this band better be fucking awesome."  
  
The show started and the kids all surrounded the front of the stage. Most of the others up on the second floor looking down at the band. The club was dark and had small lights that hit the stage. Silence filled the room, then a guitar started to play then bass and drums. The room was soon vibrating and alive. Some of the people came down from the top and started a small mosh pitt. The kids of course had to join in and have some fun.  
  
A little while later the band stopped playing and a small interlude happened. The first band came off stage and hung out with the five teens. Soon enough the second band came on stage. They weren't as good as the first band, but they still rocked.  
  
After the second band got off they had another little interlude. Leaning up against the stage the kids spotted the lead singer of Trapt.  
  
"Go up to him and bring him over here," Kimi said to Tommy.  
  
"You go," he replied.  
  
"No way," she said. "Mark, Dil, you two go."  
  
"Fine," they said walking over to him.  
  
"Hi, my friends and I were wondering if we can get a picture with you," Dil said grinning slightly.  
  
"Sure," he replied walking over with them.  
  
They groups of kids got some random guy to take the pictures. The lead singer was in the middle of the group smiling. The kids crowded around him, Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie on his left and Dil and Mark of his right side. A flash lit up the room, and the kids thanked him for the picture.  
  
The rest of the band came out a few moments later. The kids got pictures with them too. Grinning madly, they all got ready for the performance. Up on stage, the band got ready to go on.  
  
After about two minutes the room went dark and one light appeared on stage. They started out with _Headstrong_, and the crowd got wild. Another mosh pit started up, this time with more people. The teens, of course, had to join it. The next song performed was _Stories. _The rest of the night was really chaotic. They played, _These Walls, Echo, Still Frame, The Game, Hallowman, Made of Glass, _and_ New Begining_. At the end of the show they hung out with the crowd again and give away picks, drum sticks, autographs, and stickers.[5]  
  
At around two in the morning the kids finally got out of the club. Exhausted and happy the teens headed outside of the club. They walked over to Chuckie's van and stood outside for a moment. The cool air hitting their faces, which was a huge relief. After being in a hot and sweaty club for a few hours, it was like heaven.  
  
"Come on guys, we gotta get home," Chuckie said unlocking the front door.  
  
The kids all climbed in and got comfortable. Dil fell alseep with his head resting on Mark's shoulder, who had his arm wrapped around his waist. Tommy thanked god that nothing bad happened at the concert and that Dil had some fun before telling their parents. The car ride ended to soon and the kids were dreading the walk up to their houses.  
  
Tommy, Dil, and Mark entered the Pickles' house, only to be greeted by a pissed of looking Stu and Didi. They ignored Tommy and Mark completely and started to glare a Dil.  
  
"Dil we need to talk," they said in a icily voice.  
  
_'Shit, they know.' _ran through his head. _'I'm so screwed.'  
_  
"We got a phone call," they began, ice still in their voices.  
_  
'Why is it always phone calls?'_  
  
"Is what they say true, Dil? Are you a gay-"  
  
"Yes, it's true," he said cutting them off.  
  
"Slut," they said.  
  
"So you are sleeping with every guy in town?"  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
"Don't lie to us," Stu said yelling at him.  
  
"I'm not lying to you," he protested.  
  
"I'm so disappointed in you, my son," Didi said bursting into tears.  
  
"But I'm not, I'm gay yes, but I'm not sleeping around. Mark and I are together," Dil explained.  
  
"You two have been in your room-alone," his father said frowning.  
  
"We didn't," Dil tried to explain.  
  
"I can't belive it," his mother said sniffing. "My son a slut. I failed as a mother."  
  
"I'm not," he tried again, weakly.  
  
Dil's head was spinning, and wouldn't stop. He's parents looked at him, with such disappointment, such anger. He had to get out of the house, they voices full of hate. He rushed pass them, tears streaming down his face.  
  
_'Please let Mark be upstairs in my room.'_  
  
He was in luck, the living room was empty. His parents were yelling at him to get back; he didn't listen. Pulling open the door, Dil flung himself out into the cool air and keep running. His parents voices calling out from the distant, telling him they hoped he never came back. That he was nothing to them anymore, he was a disgrace to the family. That caused him to run faster and farther away.  
  
Soon he slowed down and started to walk. Harsh sobs and gasping breaths filled the air. He never noticed the black van that drove up behind him. When pale hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him in the car, he noticed. Muffled screams and pleads for help soon replaced his sobs. The sound of a car door slamming and a car speeding soon followed.  
  
Geeky had finally gotten Dil, and he wasn't going to let him get away. Dil looked over at his kidnapper and gasped-tried to gasp. There behind him was the one and only...

**

* * *

A/N: Don't you just hate me? Next chapter should be out soon. I didn't like how Stu and Didi acted... didn't seem real to me. I wrote it in a hurry. I do hope you liked this chapter though. Please review! **

**[1] All dares were actual ones that I have either had or given.**

**[2] I know nothing about computers and hard drives... So if that is wrong then oh well...**

**[3] Heh, that rhymed... head read. I amuse myself! Umm Shana decided on the name.**

**[4] won't let me do the dots in quotes anymore... so yeah there should be dots under each name...**

**[5] I don't own the Trapt cd so the songs I found online. I hope I got it right...**

**Review thanks:**

**Spice of Life: It's not nice to call your soul sis a fool, you fool! Hehe well yeah I tried to get this out before you have to leave, hopefully I did! hehe thanks for the review!**

**Ceci1: Hehe, if you guessed right you don't get anything. Well I might dedicate the chapter to you, or something like that. Hehe well thanks for the review!**

**Taekrsbass: G'night! Hehe well yeah you're review was short, but whatever. Thanks for it! Oh and sorry about any spacing mess up or stuff like that... My spacing got screwed up when I uploaded... ::sigh::**

**A/N2: Well yeah the next chapter might take awhile... I'm currently failing Latin so yeah... Anywho review! All reviewers get a big hug! ::grin:: Or some chocolate whatever they want. Hehe ok going now peace!**

**CrazyLake42**


	15. Dil, Where Art Thou!

**We Make Our Own Choices  
Summary: Dil and Mark have been going out for three months. Things are going good until something happens, forcing Mark to realize that he is danger to Dil. Will he end it or will he ignore it? This contains slash... Please don't read it you don't like it... I don't like flames saying crap like 'Your story is sick' and crap like that.  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to add this to the first few chapters... oops! Well I don't own and if you do sue me all you will get a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.  
Warnings: Slash, harsh language, and some kissing between two dudes.  
A/N: Hmmm... Sorry took me forever to write. I lost all ideas for this story and suffered major writer's block, but I'm back now! Let's all do the monkey! ::does the monkey:: Anywho hope you enjoy this chapter... This chapter goes out to redrose2310 for being the 70th reviewer! ::cheers!::

* * *

**

"Did you hear that?" Mark asked, worried. "That sounded like a door slamming. I should be down there with him"  
"I heard it, come on," came the other boy's reply.  
The three teens swiftly walked down the stairs and into the living room. The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty, Didi was sobbing on Stu's shoulder, and Stu looked pissed. The two adults looked up at them and glared.  
"Mom, Dad," Tommy said, carefully.  
"What are you doing here?" Stu said to Mark, hate filled his voice. "Get out of my house"  
"Where's Dil?" Tommy asked before Mark could say anything.  
"I don't know and I don't care," he replied. "I said get out of my house"  
"Dil's missing?!" Mark asked.  
"He ran out, he'll be back," Didi said sniffing. "You don't understand," their son told them. "He could be in danger right now"  
"He's fine"  
"Let's find him," Mark whispered to Tommy.  
"Yeah," the older teen replied.  
"You will not leave this house"  
"I have to find my brother; you may not care about him, but I do"  
With that said, Tommy turned away and ran out of the door into the night's air, Mark and Kimi close behind. The silent air was filled with their frantic calling. They split up and searched the whole neighborhood. A few hours later they all met up at the park.  
"Any luck?" Tommy asked, his breath coming out in short puffs.  
"No," they replied looking extremely worried.  
"Shit, we should have found him by now," Mark ask looking down. "This is my fault"  
"No, don't say that"  
"But it is, you know it, Kimi knows it, everyone knows it"  
"We'll find him," a femine voice reassured.  
"What if we don't? What if he ends up dead because of me"  
"Stop talking like that, he won't"  
"Let's head back to Tommy's house and see if he's there," Kimi suggested.  
The two guys nodded in agreement. Silence covered the group, like a blanket, as they walked back to the house. Each one lost in thoughts, forming plans to get the teen back (if he was caught). Clouds covered the stars, and moon, as the night's air got colder. Thunder and lightening came out of nowhere as rain started to pour. Three soaked, and shivering teenagers walked into the house; they were met with the angry and worried eyes of Stu and Didi. "Is he back?" the three demanded.  
"No," Didi replied, her eye's blood shot. "Stu, what if-what if something really happened to him"  
"He's fine, he'll be back by morning," he said, not sounding to reassuring. "Go change you three"  
"Dad, why did you guys blow up?" Tommy asked. "You're usually so accepting"  
"Tommy, he's gay and sleeping with multiple partners"  
"What?! Who told you that?" Mark asked.  
"We got a phone call"  
"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "T, they planned this!Phil and Lil, they must have told someone else or something..."  
"What?"  
"I think they might have something to do with it," he paused. "I think they hired someone."  
"Are you sure?" Stu asked, dropping the anger.  
"I-I don't know, shit this really is my fault," he replied, tears running down his cheeks. "I-I promised to protect him, and I failed again"  
"What do you mean again?" Didi asked.  
"Remember the day I wouldn't talk to Phil and Lil?" Tommy asked and she nodded. "Well that day after school Dil got jumped by a few people"  
"What?!" Stu exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "It's my fault, all my fault"  
"Calm down," Kimi told him. "Look I'm gonna take him upstairs and calm him down"  
"Alright, you do that," Tommy said as he sat down on the floor in front of his parents.  
Kimi and Mark walked to Tommys room in a slow manner. Sighing, the other teen told his parents the whole story, from the time Dil came out to him to the present time. Time slowed down as Tommy told the tale; Stu and Didi stuck to the seat, listening intently. A long silence fell over the house as he finished the story. Stu was red in the face and Didi was close to tears.  
"What have we done Stu," she whispered. "Shh," he comforted, his voice soft. "He'll be back, I promise"  
"I hope so," Didi and Tommy mumbled.  
No one in the Pickles' house fell asleep that night. Mark and Kimi came downstairs at around midnight and settled down with the other three. The five of them sat facing the door, hoping it would open and Dil would come bouncing in. It, of course, didn't happen.

* * *

"Lil?" Phil called to his twin.  
"What?" she replied.  
"I-I still can't believe he doesn't believe us," Phil moaned.  
"I know, but in a way, I don't blame him"  
"What"  
"Well, he has no reason to trust us, we did turn our backs on Dil"  
"So did Chuckie"  
"Yeah, but Dil was attacked after Chuckie and them made up"  
"So, Chuckie couldn't have told the football players"  
"Basically," Lil replied. "I still wonder who did though."  
"Did you ask them"  
"No, I doubt they'd tell me"  
"We should try it. I would give anything to have Tommy and them as my friend. I feel so stupid for turning my back on Dil-on all of them"  
"I do too, but it was hard finding out the guy I liked was gay," Lil said.  
"You seem to like the wrong type of guy," Phil told her grinning.  
"Yeah I know," she sighed.  
"Let's go attempt to find out who told them"  
"It's like 12 though"  
"Oh well, we'll wake them up"  
Lil nodded and the two left the house. The night air surrounded the two, and small breezes blew their brown hair around. Lil shivered slighly, partly from the cold and partly from nerves. Phil pulled off his jacket and give it to his sister. She smiled gratefully at him.  
They finally arrived at one of the football player's house. Both of the tapped on the door, moments later a disgruntled teen answered. His hair stuck up in many different ways and his eyes were blood-shot and watery.  
"What?" he demanded.  
"Hey man," Phil replied.  
"It's midnight, what the fuck do you two want"  
"Who told you about Dil?" Phil asked.  
"That's classifed," he replied.  
"How much?" Lil asked.  
"45," he replied rubbing his eyes.  
"Alright," she replied, digging through here pockets. "Here"  
"Alright it was..."

* * *

**A/N: That's the second time I've done that! XD Don't you just hate me?! Hehehehe ok you know what to do... Review!**

**Review Thanks:**

**Taekrsbass**: You're gonna hate me for this too Dani! XD Hehe And I'm not a whorebucket! Talk to you later... Thanks for the review

**Spice of Life**: Heh I wish I was back in Latin... I don't like Spanish as much... but oh well I hate moving... Here's the update even though you're still gonna kill me! X:D Hehe Thanks for the review/flame/death threat and whatever

**shadowsdancingdragon**: Yeah I suck at spelling and grammar... And I like cheese! XD Yes I know that was also a cheesy statement, but I tried! XD Hope you enjoyed... Thanks for the review

**Supernatural523**: Nope didn't catch that... Too bad though, bet they owned the stage! XD Hehe thanks for the review.

**umm im moi (lirpa)**: Hey Thanks for the review... Hope you like

**redrose2310**: Hehe here is an update! Hope you liked! Thanks for the review

**A/N2: So very sorry bout the delay... I moved and stuff... I got my computer back! Well actually it's my sister's... but she sold it to my dad who gave it to me... XD so it's mine now! Hah... anywho I wanna thank all my reviewers... I'm at 70 now! Most reviews I have ever gotten... Keep 'em coming! Sorry this chapter is so short... Quick edit stole all the periods from the people speaking thingie XD... evil thingiePeace all **

**Lake**


End file.
